Onichan!
by Silver Sonata
Summary: Queeeee Tengo una Hermana es esto posible ok Relajate esto saldra mejor de lo que piensas o eso Creo Romance , Comedia y mucho mas,
1. Queeee Tengo una hermana

**Compring**

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Porque si fueran míos ya habría hecho que se besara alguna Pareja n_n bien si mas inicia mi primer fic n_n en fancfiction

**Capitulo 1 **

**¡Queeeeeee tengo una Hermana!**

Todo era tranquilo en el reino de fiore la suavidad del viento y de los arboles estaban dando una atmosfera de tranquilidad y quietud oh bueno eso era antes de que en cierto gremio muy famoso por sus alborotos se desencadenara una pequeña catástrofe

**Natsu ¡**QUEEEEE! Espera me hablas enserio pero como cuando esto no es posible

Repetía natsu mientras rodada en el suelo intentado pensar que esto era un gran y raro sueño

**Lucy **Cálmate natsu deja de hacer tanto ruido y deja de rodar en el piso

Decía la rubia favorita de Fairy intentando calmar a su muy agitado amigo

**Happy **aye

Decía el gato azul intentando calmar a su amigo

**Gray **jajajajajaj como vas a salir ahora con esto cabeza de cerillo andante jajajaja

Decía nuestro mago sin camisa favorito mientras apenas podía hablar ya que se reía como un maniático

**Natsu **Cierra la boca tu maldito remedo de estríper mal echo

Grito natsu parándose y golpeando a en la cabeza a quien se reía de el

**Gray **te mueres Fosforo Andante

Y asi como cualquier otro día en fairy natsu y gray se peleaban sin que les importara que alguien terminara involucrado en una de sus riñas infantiles

Y todo era asi asta cuando de repente se escucho una voz Bastante autoritaria pero fina a la vez que tan solo al hablar los dos "amigo" dejaron de pelearse

**Erza ** Silencio par de idiotas, por que se están peleando otra vez en medio del gremio, Creen que este es su patio de juegos o que. Además se podría saber por qué carajos se están pelean

Dijo la chica armada del gremio

**Gray ¡**Eh! Que acaso no lo sabes

Dijo el chico sin camisa y con algunos moretones

**Erza **Pues no acabo de llegar ¿Qué ha Pasado?

Una pequeña Dragón slayer se acerca a erza y le dice

**Wendy **Pues veras Erza-sam lo que paso fue más o menos a si

**Flash Bang**

Todos estaban tranquilos como siempre en el gremio bebiendo comiendo y hablando pero de pronto en las puertas del gremio una pequeña silueta aparecía una niña que no aparentaba tener más de 11 años se posaba en la entrada del gremio (más o menos imagínense a la primera Wendy)

**Chica misteriosa **vamos tu puedes hacerlo recorriste un gran camino para llegar a este lugar no te acobardes

Repetía la pequeña niña la cual traía una bufanda su cabello era de un hermoso color negro violeta un poco alborotado y muy largo el cual le llegaba a las cintura un traje que consistía en una falda blanca, una blusa violeta una medias Blancas unos Zapatos violeta

La chica estuvo parada un rato en la entrada hasta que se decidió por entrar pero Cuando entro se tropezó con una Chica de pelo azul que era bastante conocida por seguir a cierta persona en especial

**Juvia ¡**Auch! A juvia doler

Asiendo que esta chica misteriosa cayera al suelo

**Chica misteriosa **Duele, lo siento mucho

Parándose

**Juvia **Lo siento juvia se disculpa por no ver por dónde Camina

Pidiendo disculpas muy arrepentida

**Chica misteriosa **No te disculpes era yo la que no te veía, Espera tu eres juvia una de los cuatro elementos de phantom lord

**Juvia **lo siento pero juvia ya no pertenece a phantom lord, es mas phantom lord ya no existe

Dice riendo la chica de la juvia

**Chica misteriosa **ahh si verdad que tonta soy

Lo dice riendo

**Juvia **jajajajajajajaj Tranquila chica, ah sí por cierto aunque ya me conoces me presentare soy juvia loxar un gusto conocerte

Dijo la chica muy amablemente y con una cálida sonrisa

**Chica misteriosa **Encantada de conocerte soy nina

Dijo la chica amablemente

**Juvia **nina Que lindo nombre y que te lleva a estar en Fairy Tail

**Nina **pues veras Como decirlo estoy buscando a alguien y me dijeron que podía estar aquí

**Juvia **a quien juvia te ayudara a buscar a la persona que buscas ya que juvia es miembro de fairy tail

Decía orgullosamente

**Nina **Aprecio lo que quieres hacer juvia-sama pero Deseo encontrar a esa persona yo misma

Decía con determinación

**Juvia **Esta bien no te preocupes pero porlo menos juvia te mostrara el Gremio y te contara algo de este, Veras nina este gremio es muy Famoso desde que Ganamos los grandes juegos mágicos y Salvamos todo fiore de los dragones Pero por alguna razón nadie se nos une Pero bueno eso es hasta bueno

**Nina** eh por que

**Juvia **porque así juvia no tendrá ¡NINGUNA RIVAL!

Decía euforia

**Nina** ¿eh?

**Juvia **ah nada nada Olvídalo continuando con el tur aquí es la taberna donde Bebemos, comemos, hablamos y asemos muchas cosas divertidas

La pequeña nina solo podía mirar fijamente a juvia cuando hablaba de lo bello que es gremio

Bien este es nuestro Tablón de anuncios aquí todos los Magos de fairy tail eligen sus trabajos si miras por allí en esas escaleras veras el tablón para misiones Clase S solo los magos de clases S pueden tomar esas misiones ya que son extremadamente Difíciles y complicadas Juvia todavía no es Maga clase S por lo consiguiente no puedo hacerlas

Decía juvia un poco decepcionada de lo último

**Nina** Wao este gremio es increíble Juvia-sama Fairy tail es Grandioso

Decia muy emocionada la pequeña niña

**Juvia** jejeje aceptamos nuevos miembros por si te interesa pareces de las personas que aceptaríamos de inmediato, Ah sí Verdad puedes usar magia verdad

**Nina** si se usarla aunque no muy bien pero mejorare

**Juvia **Enserio Que tipo de magia

**Nina **Pues veras mi magia es de

En ese preciso momento un tarro de cerveza sale Volando hacia nina Pero antes que la tocara fue parado por una estela de agua

**Nina **Juvia sama eres increíble Definitivamente eres una gran maga de fairy

Decía con mucha admiración la niña

**Juvia **Eto Gracias pero yo no soy muy fuerte hay mujeres más poderosas que juvia en el gremio Como Erza-sama,mira-sama y mi rival del Amor Lucy

**Nina** ¿Rival del amor?

**Juvia **nada olvídalo el hecho es quien lanzo eso

Decia juvia Buscando al culpable y lo encontró

**Gaziel **lo siento Disculpen estaba probando con lili que tan alto se puede lanzar un tarro de cerveza pero se resbalo de las manos

Decía aunque poco arrepentido

**Lili **me disculpo

Con su tono de voz normal

**Juvia **ten más cuidado casi golpeas a nuestra invitada

**Gaziel **ah si no la eh visto por aquí quien es juvia

**Juvia **ella es nina vino buscando a alguien desde muy lejos y se topo con el gremio

**Gaziel **ah mmmm sabes juvia esa enana huele extraño

Oliendo a nina

**Nina **¿enana? Y porque me estas oliendo

**Juvia **aléjate Gaziel eso no se le hace a una chica no me esperara que fueses de ese tipo de personas juvia está conmocionada

**Gaziel **Queeeeee en que estas pensando juvia tú me conoces

Decía ofendido el redfox y asi empezó una pequeña discusión hasta que nina interrumpió

**Nina **eto Quien es el juvia

**Gaziel **Que no sabes quién soy Pues yo soy el Gran Dragón slayer del Acero y Músico Gaziel Redfox

**Juvia **oliva lo ultimo quieres

Le decía a la pequeña nina

**Nina **¡Dragón Slayer! Ahh si ya te recuerdo debe ser el hijo de metallicana

**Gaziel **Como la conoces Sabes donde Esta porque si es asi Dímelo o Te partiré en pedacitos

Decía histérico y tomándola de los hombros a la pequeña niña hasta que llego una Chica con un gato

**Wendy **Eso no se ase Gaziel la estas asustando deberías ser mas respetuoso con las chicas si no Levy nunca se Fijara en ti

**Charlet **siempre tan inapropiado

**Gaziel **Queee como sabes Digo de que hablas enana numero 2 y saco de pulgas blanco Que te pasa conmigo

Decía Ruborizado y Molesto al tiempo

**Charlet **Mas respeto remedo de metalero mal echo

Y asi empesaron a discutir hasta que nina hablo

**Nina ** ahh ya te recuerdo tu eres Wendy marvel la hija de grandine

**Wendy **Conoces a grandine dime por favor

Decia histérica tomándola de los Hombros

**Juvia **Stop dejen a la pequeña en paz ya nos lo dirá luego

**Charlet **tiene razón Wendy cálmate

Nina mareada

**Wendy **lo siento mucho perdóname

**Nina **descuida no pasa nada les contare todo

Pero antes de que se pudiera Empezar a hablar Estruendos se oían en el gremio

**Natsu **como me llamaste Patalosillosman

**Grey **como oíste vela con patas

Y asi otra pelea empezó a formarse en el gremio

**Lucy** Que utedes no pueden dejar de pelearse

Gritaba la maga estelar

**Juvia **grey-sama

Decía juvia con la cara de siempre

**Nina ** es el

Nina se quedo callada un momento pero luego pronuncio una palabra que detuvo todos los enfrentamientos en el gremio

Onichan

Y así con esa simple palabra todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y mirando a la que ahora se había vuelto el centro de atención y así el gremio quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que

**Natsu **cómo fue que dijiste Onichan jajajajjajajajajaj Grey no sabia que tenias una hermana pequeña

**Grey ** eh Natsu no la tengo y fijate que la pequeña no me esta mirando a mi

**Natsu **si claro

En esos momentos Natsu miro fijamente a nina

**Natsu **Queeeeeeeeeeee tengo una hermana eso es imposible mi padre es un dragon como es eso posible

**Grey **pues puede que se la alla encontrado la crio y pues ya ah si se me olvidaba jajajajjajajajajjajajaj

Grey empeso a reírse como un loco

**Natsu **Como

**Fin del Flash bang **

**Wendy ** y asi Fue mas omenos como paso

**Erza **ahh ya entendí bueno ahora lo siguiente tu nina podrías informarnos un poco de ti

Decia con voz calida y agradable la titania del gremio

**Nina **esta bien vera mi historia Comiensa asi

**Continuara **

Y bien gente como les pareció me esmere mucho ya que este fue mi primer fic espero que me sigan y se agradecen sus Reviers

**Yo** mmm No cres que sono un poquito Cursi

Que te jodan yo tu sabes cuando me mate aciendo esto

**Yo **ok ya si ya se sabe que dejaste de estudiar para un examen por hacer esto pero no es para tanto

Bueno ahoara si me boy Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo a si subiré los capítulos cada lunes como a las 3 Pm horario Colombia/peru


	2. Como llegue a fairy tail

Eto konichiwa Gracias por sus reviers y critica que me hicieron Bastante bien n_n Bien le metí bastante tiempo a esto así que espero que sea de su agrado si no pues en los Reviers Digamen que no les gusto

**Yo **no le metiste tiempo solo te pusiste a leer fafics como si no hubiera mañana

Que te jodas yo nunca Valoras mi trabajo TT_TT

**Yo **bien ok podemos empezar?

No primero una Guía cuando encuentren un dialogo asi (a) es pensamiento y cuando sea a si "(a)" comentarios míos bueno ahora si empecemos n_n

**Nina ** bien mi historia comienza así

Desde que tengo memoria lo único que puedo recordar es que ignel me cuidaba me enseño a leer y me enseño magia de dragón slayer Fue muy estricto pero también muy Bondadoso luego me conto que tenía un hermano y me izo sentir muy Feliz pero me conto la historia de cómo se habían separado

**Natsu **y como fue esa historia

**Lucy ** Natsu cállate y deja que termine

**Nina **tranquilo Natsu-nee te lo contare todo eto en donde iba a si ignel me dijo

**Flash bang **

**Ignel **Nina tengo que decirte una Gran verdad que hará que haya un cambio en tu Vida

**Nina ** weeeeee ósea que por fin me dirás de donde vienen los Bebes [cara super kawai]

**Ignel **Noooooooooooo! Claro que no hasta que cumplas 16 [furioso]

**Nina ** pero porque quiero saber como ago para tener los míos

**Ignel **y para que quieres tener hijos es más que hace una niña de 10 años pensando en esas cosas primero debes crecer y ya vendrá el resto

**Nina ** para que lo sepas ya casi estoy por cumplir los 11 y pues es que los bebes son tan lindos son todos redonditos y suaves por eso quiero uno

**Ignel **son sucios y lloran mucho Como manejarías eso

**Nina **Pues lo bañaría para que no estuviera sucio y le cantaría nanas para que ya no llorara

**Ignel **sabes que Olvídalo después te destruyo tus fantasías por ahora te diré algo aun mas importante Veras nina aunque no lo creas Tienes un hermano

**Nina **ahhh tengo un hermano

**Ignel ** mmm sabes me esperaba otra reacción

**Nina **….

**Ignel **esto nina estas Bien

**Nina **lo siento ignel nina no está en estos momentos está tratando de procesar la información dada por favor espera

**Ignel **Sabes nina no es para que hicieras tanto show no lo crees?

**Nina ¡ **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tengo un hermano Mayor

**Ignel **A si es su nombre es Natsu es un mago de un gremio llamado Fairy tail según lo que escuche es un gran Gremio pero bueno el caso es que tu hermano se llama Natsu

**Nina **Natsu-nee (me pregunto cómo será)

Y así ignel y nina empezaron a hablar de cómo era Natsu sus hazañas y lo buena persona que es Pero no paso mucho hasta que nina pregunto lo que todos querían oír

**Nina **Ignel y porque mi hermano se fue?

**Ignel **veras nina tu hermano Natsu decidió irse por su cuenta

**Nina **y porque mi hermano decidió irse?

**Ignel **veras nina tu querido hermano Natsu me dijo que tenía que ir lo recuerdo Claramente el me dijo ignel ya estoy mayor y necesito descubrir el mundo por mi cuenta por eso necesito decirte adiós

Le rogué y le suplique que no se fuera que me escuchara que aun era muy pequeño pero se fue y no pude hacer nada más que desearle un buen destino

**Nina ** shif Shif "llorando" ignel as tenido que pasar por tanto Mi hermano es un completo idiota por dejarte definitivamente es un completo idiota

**Ignel **si mi querida nina tu hermano es un idiota pero es tu hermano

**Nina **es verdad pero el día Que lo encuentre lo reprochare por hacer eso

**Natsu **un momeeeeeeenntooooooo Como que yo deje a ignel

Y así Natsu interrumpió el flash bang

**Lucy **ya cálmate Natsu y deja terminar a la niña cuando termine podremos hablar

**Natsu** ok lucy ok me quedare tranquilo

**Lucy **bien pequeña nina prosigue

Retomando el flash bang

**Ignel **bien ahora que sabes la verdad te tengo que pedir un Favor nina

**Nina ** si lo que sea ignel

**Ignel **veras tendré que salir por un tiempo a si que quiero que visites a tu hermano un tiempo

**Nina ** ok ignel iré a ver a mi hermano de seguro tendremos mucho de qué hablar y mucho que aprender el uno del otro

Y fueron estas últimas palabras "aprender el uno del otro" las cuales repercutían en la cabeza de ignel así que se decidió por un plan perfecto

**Ignel **esto nina antes de eso necesito que me acompañes a un lugar

**Nina ** a cual lugar

**Ignel ** a nada de qué preocuparte solo pensé que tenias ganas de dormir a si que te mostrare una cama muy especial

Y asi ignel y nina bajaron a una caverna donde había un pedestal

Envuelto en llamas

**Ignel **ok nina hoy dormirás aquí

**Nina ** y porque esta cama tan rara?

**Ignel **eso es porque es extra cómoda como será de cómoda que las llamas quieren Dormir en ella

**Nina **ahh si es asi creo que dormiré un poco

**Ignel ** a si es nina Vamos duérmete (lo siento nina pero no puedo dejar que Natsu te corrompa más de lo que estas por eso dormirás en esta cama por 7 años en esos 7 años Natsu creo que habrá madurado y te criara bien) Es el plan perfecto

**Nina **Dijiste algo

Ya recostada en la cama

**Ignel ** nada solo duerme pequeña nina cuando despiertes todo será mejor

**Nina **ok

Y asi nina durmió cómodamente por 7 años pero tenía que despertar y cuando despertó se llevo una amarga sorpresa

**Nina **ignel donde estas ignel

Entonces la pequeña nina se puso a buscar por toda la casa hasta que encontró una carta donde ignel le decía que había durmió por 7 años y que buscara a Natsu en el gremio de fairy tail

Nina tenía sus ojos en lagrimas como es que su adorado ignel le hubiera hecho esto pero luego se dio de cuenta que la carta tenía algo mas escrito abajo la cual decía

Mi querida hija espero que algún día me perdones pero la cosa no está en mis manos tranquila Natsu es un buen hombre y te cuidara bien tranquila cuando tengas hijos te daras de cuenta de que a veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan por el bien de los hijos

Al terminar esto nina se seco las lagrimas y puso una mirada de determinación y tomo una decisión

**Nina **ire com mi hermano a fairy tail

**Fin de Flash Bang**

**Nina **y así decidí venir a ver a Natsu-nee pero francamente me imaginaba que fueras un poco mas mayor Natsu-nee

**Natsu **Bueno veras pasaron algunas cosas y termine también durmiendo por 7 años

**Nina **también eso debió ser una buena aventura

**Natsu **si fue una buena aventura

Luego de eso nina salto a los brazos de Natsu

**Nina ** Natsu-nee desde hoy que te conocí estaré contigo y tu estarás conmigo

Luego de eso Natsu instintivamente también la abrazo

**Gaziel** ahh pero que mari

Justo antes de que terminara la oración un golpe en el estomago iso que se detuviera

**Levy **no interrumpa los momentos sentimentales

Sosteniendo un palo en sus manos

**Lucy **(Natsu se ve tan lindo, parece un padre con su hija)

Y a si el momento mágico duro unos pocos momentos Pero para nina y Natsu duro mucho mas

**Cana **Bien Saben que Bebamos Hasta que no haya mañana para celebrar que el peli roza tiene una hermana Kawai

**Happy ** eye

**Mira ** Creo que está un poco temprano para beber y surgieron barias preguntas, Pero ya que a beber

Y asi fue como todo el gremio se puso a celebrar con la bienvenida de nina Aunque no todos sabían por que estaban festejando Pero aun asi se festejaba

**Laxus **seeeee nada mejor que beber una buena jarra atendido por una sexi camarera

**Mira **Laxus-sama estas bebiendo demasiado es mas creo que estas borracho

**Laxus ** no estoy borracho si no que el mundo da vueltas Oye mira por que estas tan linda esta noche

**Mira ** ves lo que digo

**Happy ** Teguuuuuuuuussssta

**Mira ** cállate gato azul, Espera un segundo (porque laxus no dijo nada)

En otra parte del gremio

**Natsu ** no se si lo que dices es verdad pero siempre quise una hermana

Dijo Natsu con su gran sonrisa

**Nina** si natsu-nee

**Lucy** bien nina yo soy lucy gusto en conocerte soy la compañera de tu hermano me llamo lucy

**Nina **gusto Lucy-nee

**Lucy **kiaaaaaa me llmaste nee eres tan linda

Abrasando a nina

Pero viendo en una parte del gremio estaba una chica de cabellos azules viendo lo que sucedía

**Wendy **oye Charlet

**Charlet ** si que necesitas Wendy

**Wendy ** me siento Vacia y triste

**Charle ** a si que sientes celos

**Wendy ** celos por que Debería sentirme celosa

**Charlet **veras Wendy como todos les están prestando atención a nina eso crea que como eras la mas kawai del grupo te sentiras Vacia

**Wendy **nooooooooooooo por que yo soy buena

**Charlet **buena o no eres humana

**Wendy ** TT_TT

**Continuara **

Bien a qui termina mi segundo capitulo que ban ciendo como el prologo El siguiente capitulo Comedia, Romance, Echi y se meterá Jellal va estar sorprendentemente Genial a si que no se lo pierdan agradesco su reviers

**Yo **mm creo que estuvo demás eso de jellal

Mmm creo que no esta mal lo de jellal es que me cae bien jellal

**Yo **bien terminemos esto

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n_n


	3. Malentendidos

Hola gente como estan n_n gracias por estar siguiendo mi fic y si eres un nuevo lector vamos pon tus reviers dándome ideas para que pueda escribir y si ya estabas esperado este capítulo Te sorprenderá de principio a fin como ya lo había dicho en mi cap anterior tendrá de todo un poco y jellal

**Yo** insiste que lo de jellal esta demas ah y ya deja de hacer propaganda

Callate yo bien iniciemos el Fic n_n

**Capitulo 3 **

**Malentendidos **

Y así el día se alzaba en fiore era como las nueve de la mañana y la mayoría del gremio despertaban después de una larga noche de fiesta, risas y demás Pero lo que no sabían es que un enemigo feroz que todo ser humano no importa si era mago o persona sin magia, Tenia que vencer en algún momento de la vida y ese enemigo tan devastador se llama REZACA

**Cana** ahí me duele todo donde es que estoy ah sí en el gremio pero porque me duele tanto la cabeza y quien prendió la maldita Luz

**Mira** cana deja de gritar me duele la cabeza también y no es la luz es el sol

**Cana** oye eso si es raro

**Mira ** ¿qué?

**Cana **que tomes y termines dormida en el piso del gremio

**Mira ** jajaj pero que dices soy miembro de fairy tail sabes

**Cana ** mmm en eso tienes razón Pero el hecho es que me duele mi cabecita TT_TT

**Mira ** ya tranquila oye ahora que lo pienso hemos estado hablando pero no nos hemos visto a ver yo me paro y luego tú te paras ok

**Cana **ok

Y así fue cana se levanto para ver que a unos metro atrás suyo estaba su amiga pero lo que vio fue bastante interesante

**Cana **eto mira-sama me estabas hablando con los ojos cerrados cierto

**Mira **si es que me duele la cabeza y como no quiero que la luz me pegue en los ojos y no me pare porque creo que estoy medio dormida

**Cana ** bueno mira primero Que floja y en segundo eto como decírtelo no sientes nada raro cierto

**Mira **ahora que lo dices ciento como si tuviera algo pesado debajo de mi cuello es como una almohada

**Cana **mira eso no es una almohada Abre los ojos

**Mira ** ok ya los abro

Pero cuando abrió los ojos mira lo único que soltó fue un grito devastador que izo que todos los que estaba dormidos despertaran de golpe

**Mira ** ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y no era para más el grito ya que a su lado estaba Laxus solo en calzoncillos y ella solo en ropa interior y al percatarse de esto mira salto rápidamente y se paro

**Mira ** pero qué demonios tu maldito remedo de Rebelde que Demonios me hiciste

**Laxus ** De que hablas mira (zzzzzz)

Hablando un poco medio dormido

**Mira** maldito pervertido

Cogiendo un palo que casualmente estaba cerca de mira y golpeando a laxus

**Laxus **que Carajos mira te pasas de loca

**Mira **yo maldito idiota agradece que solo te estoy golpeando con el palo

En ese momento laxus se paró a confrontar a mira pero cuando se paro se percato de que tanto el cómo mira estaban en ropa interior

**Laxus **eto mira-sam esto tiene una lógica explicación racionalmente Filosófica y correcta

Actuando nervioso

**Mira ** bien laxus dímela ahora mismo y prometo que la paliza que te daré será rápida

**Laxus **eto veras

Y luego de esto laxus corrió como alma que persigue el diablo Literalmente XD

**Mira **Maldito cobarde vuelve aquí

Y asi importándoles que estaban en ropa interior mira y laxus salieron del gremio corriendo a toda velocidad. Pero en el gremio otro grito fue escuchado pero esto fue masculino

**Gray** pero que carajos como que

Una chica durmiendo al lado de gray (todos sabemos cual chica XD)

**Juvia** Gray-sama deje de gritar a juvia doler la cabeza

**Gray **juvia despierta de una buena ves

Moviendo a juvia

**Juvia ** sentándose gray-sama donde estamos

**Gray** ahhhhh juvia

Grey cerrando los ojos de golpeo bueno no del todo al ver el pecho de juvia completamente expuesto

**Juvia ** ¡Kiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Grey-sama no mire a juvia

Sonrojada y cubriéndose coana unas sabanas

**Gray ** no miro

Sonrojado

**Gray **pero que carajos paso y lo más importante que hacemos en el sótano del gremio en este aspecto

**Juvia **no lo sé juvia no lo sabe (pero que paso anoche juvia no recuerda mucho de lo que paso anoche pero si juvia esta con gray es porque gray-sama se le confesó a juvia y terminamos siendo uno)

La mira de juvia se perdió en el horizonte mientras una semblanza de felicidad se alzaba en su rostro

**Grey **juvia tierra llamando a juvia

**Juvia **ah sí grey-sama creo que deberíamos regresar al gremio

**Gray **si deberíamos volver al gremio

Luego de una pequeña inspección al sótano del gremio grey encontró su ropa y rápidamente se cambio y luego se percato de dos cosas la primera que la ropa de lluvia estaba algo rasgada pero aun así se la dio y en segunda que la sabana donde habían dormido estaba un poco manchado de sangre

**Gray **(grey en que carajos te metiste a ver recuerda que fue lo que paso anoche vamos piensa mmmm tal vez hubo una gran batalla contra ya se un ogro gigante y lo matamos pero rasgo la ropa de juvia y lastimo a alguno del gremio entonces traje juvia al sótano envuelta en una sabana y le hice una cama improvisada pero pude soportar el cansancio y me dormí con ella si eso paso)

Diferentes pensamientos de que carajos avía pasado anoche pero ninguna respuesta mientras tanto arriba en la planta central gracias al grito de Mira todos ya estaban organizando lo que se podía organizar el gremio y erza estaba al mando

**Erza ** manada de flojos muévanse a organizar

**Extras** si erza-sama

**Erza ** ah maldición me duele la cabeza y por qué no puedo recordar nada de lo de anoche y lo más importante porque carajos tengo traje de neko

**Extras ** no tenemos idea erza-sama

**Erza ** y quien les pregunto mejor sigan trabajando ( mmm pero es raro usualmente no bebo bien como sea mejor sigo con el trabajo)

Mientras hablaba erza movía su cola de un lado al otro pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos gracias a las palabras de alguien

**Eva **erza a qui no falta un idiota de pelo rosa y la chica por la cual aviamos empezado todo esto

**Erza ** verdad donde esta Natsu y la nueva integrante del gremio

**Eva ** nueva integrante?

**Erza** Eva es obvio que Natsu va hacer que Nina se una al gremio

**Eva ** verdad de paso oye erza sabes si lo deseas podrías quitarte ese traje tan solo usando tu magia de reequipamiento

**Erza ** ahhh verdad sí que tonta

Pero luego hablo la que hasta ayer era la dragón slayer mas joven del gremio

**Wendy ** erza-sama Natsu se fue anoche junto con nina para que pudiera dormir

**Erza **ya veo bueno y a donde fueron

**Wendy ** creo que se fueron a la casa de Lucy

**Erza **por qué no me sorprende eso

**Wendy ** ah sí y jellal-sama los acompaño

**Erza **Wendy mistogan Quien sabe que espía puede estar oyéndonos en estos momentos

**Wendy ** ah sí verdad mystogan los acompaño anoche

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lucy nuestro peli rosa despertaba

**Natsu **ahhh que sueño mmm que esto que estoy abrazando ah de seguro es nina haber abrásemela un poco mas

Pero se sorprendió cuando abraso el pecho de lo que creía que era nina

**Natsu **que esto mmm a ver apretémoslo son bastante suaves a esperen un momento desde cuando nina es tan grande

En ese momento Natsu trago saliva y espero que lo que estaba apretando no era lo que creía que era pero lamentablemente nuestra rubia favorita se había percatado de la cituacion

**Lucy ** Natsu se podría saber que estás haciendo ?

**Natsu **(no digas nada estúpido) eto abrasándote

**Lucy **me crees estúpida

Y ese momento Natsu salió corriendo a todo vapor a la sala de lucy pero lo que vio le dio tanta ira que sus manos se llenaron de llamas en un instante pero debido al shock Natsu solo se quedo parado con una mirada tan pero tan temible que te dejaría KO con solo verla

**Lucy **maldito pervertido de Natsu

Lucy había perseguido a Natsu pero lo que vio hiso que dejara de perseguirlo y simplemente se quedara pasmada

**Lucy ** eto Natsu lo que seas que vayas a hacer a fuera que no quiero ver quemada mi casa

**Natsu ** no prometo nada ** ¡**JELAAAAAALLLLLLL!

Y no era para mas el grito de Natsu ya que en el sofá de Lucy estaba "mystogan" si camisa sin mascara y abrazando a nina cubiertos por una sabana

**Jellal ** Natsu que suce

Pero antes de que pudiera responder un gran golpe de Natsu lo mando volando hasta la calle

**Jellal ** Natsu pero que carajos te paso maldito idiota

**Natsu ** ya te patie el culo una vez y lo volveré a hacer me vale lo que piense hacer erza

La ira de Natsu era simplemente gigantesca

**Jellal **Natsu idiota lo que paso fue que

**Natsu ** cállate maldito rarito metiéndote con niñas que vergüenza remedo de loliconero mal echo

Mientras hablaba lanzando miles de golpes contra jellal

**Jellal ** sabes que te tendré que hacer entrar en razón a punta de golpes

Pero antes de que pasara esto la voz de nina paro lo que sería una batalla épica

**Nina ** Natsu-nee detente jellal-sama no ha hecho nada detente

y esas palabras hicieron que Natsu parara y se fuera directo a donde estaba nina

**Natsu **me quieres explicar qué demonios paso anoche

**Nina **te lo diré apenas lleguemos al gremio

Y así fue Natsu y el resto partieron hacia el gremio

Y cuando llegaron notaron varias cosas raras en primera que el gremio estaba limpio y en segundo que juvia estaba muy pegajosa con gray ah y que erza no se había quitado su traje de neko

**Juvia ** gray-sama eres tan genial gray-sama digo querido

Pegada de su brazo

**Gray ** alguien me quiere explicar lo que paso aquí anoche

Y apenas dijo eso los tres exeedos aparecieron

**Lily **verán nosotros los exeedos vimos todo

**Happy **aye

**Charlet ** si lo vimos

**Wendy **yo también vi lo que sucedió

**Nina **yo también vi lo que paso

**Todos: **bien que paso

**Continuara **

Bien hasta la próxima gente a si s eme olvidaba TT_TT mi pésame a todos los fans de gray incluyéndome TT_TT maldito capitulo de manga

**Yo ** te pasaste con este capítulo es el más largo que has hecho hasta ahora

Si verdad estaba muy metido haciendo esto

Bueno gente este fue el capítulo de esta semana y empezare a subir dos capítulos por semana ya que ya salgo a vacaciones n_n Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Bien como se los dije subo dos capítulos por semana a que la historia esta interesante o no XD bueno ya dejo de demoro tanto aquí el capitulo 4 n_n

**Una noche de Fiesta **

**Nina **Verán contare lo que yo vi

**Flash Bang **

Luego de que Natsu-nee y yo terminamos de abrazarnos cana invito a cerveza a todo el gremio incluso quiso que yo la probara pero como no tenía 15 años erza-sama no quiso que bebiera pero aun así cana insistía

**Cana** vamos erza deja que la novata bebe por lo menos un sorbito

**Erza** eso dijo makaho y gildars y mira como terminaste

**Cana **vamos erza ok ágamos algo bebe conmigo erza ya tienes edad para beber unos tragos conmigo

**Erza ** no es lo mío

**Cana ** eres una cobarde armada erza

**Erza ** ah sí eso crees Vamos a beber

Y aunque no lo crean esa pequeña acción desencadeno todo un mundo de malentendidos entre otras cosas

**Erza** siiiii vamos traigan mas

Decía erza un poco borracha que digo un poco muy borracha

**Cana ** siiiiii erza

**Gray **erza creo que ya bebiste suficiente

Decía gray arrebatándole una jarra a erza

**Erza **nada de que ya es suficiente además gray por qué no bebes tu

**Gray **no beberé no soy del tipo que le gusta eso

**Erza **a si y si te lo doy boca a boca o hago que la bebas de otro lado

Decía erza muy seximente y cerrándole un ojo a gray

**Gray **erza que te pasa

Un poco sonrojado y sangrando por la nariz

**Erza **vamos gray se como me miras desde que nos conocimos

Lanzándose donde gray

**Gray ** erza estas borracha quítate de encima

**Erza **quien esta borracha yo no

Pero fue rápidamente golpeada por otra chica que estaba ardiendo en ira

**Juvia **Water Nebula

Y una ráfaga de agua lanzo a erza fuera de gray

**Juvia ** gray-sama es de juvia oíste de juvia

**Erza **TT_TT porque nadie me quiere

Decía erza tirada al otro lado del gremio

**Juvia **erza algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera menos a gray-sama que gray-sama es de juvia

Gritaba juvia desde el otro lado del gremio

**Erza **ya se ha erza le gusta jellal a sí que erza atraerá la atención de jellal

Actuando como juvia

Mientras tanto Natsu-nee y yo estábamos comiendo fuego en una mesa del gremio

**Natsu** mira nina este fuego sabe extremadamente delicioso

**Nina** a ver déjame probar

Decía nina mientras comía el fuego muy a lo Natsu

**Lucy **jjajjaja definitivamente son familia oye nina linda bufanda

**Nina ** si es linda me la regalo ignel

**Natsu ** maldito ignel como se atreve a decir tantas mentiras a una niña

**Lucy ** cuida tus modales tienes a una niña al frente tuyo

**Natsu **verdad Lucy lo siento

Decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa en la cara

**Nina **(Natsu-nee se lleva muy bien con Lucy Tal vez algo pasa entre ellos a sí que lucy va siendo también mi neesan) eye

**Lucy** nina por qué dijiste aye?

**Nina **eto por que se oía divertido decirlo

**Happy ** ves Lucy aye es algo que todos deberían decir Aye

**Natsu **Aye

**Lucy ** ya que ¡AYE!

Decía Lucy divirtiéndose

Pero luego un pequeño anuncio se izo en el gremio cana dijo algo como

**Cana ** después de mucha investigación lo e creado la cerveza perfecta y traje algunos barriles para compartirles a todo el gremio

**Todos ** siiiiii

Y así cana-sama le entrego una jarra a todos pero luego de eso uvo una pequeña disputa entre jellal-san y erza-san

**Erza **Por qué no me quiere

**Jellal **erza estas borracha date cuenta

**Erza **no estoy borracha

Moviendo la cola de su traje de neko

**Jellal **si no estás borracha por que llevas ese traje

**Erza **porque pensé que a jellal le gustaría Nya

Decía erza muy pegado a jellal

**Jellal **Erza quieta

**Erza ** no quiero

Poniendo sus manos obre su cuello y quedando frente a frente

**Jellal **(se ve tan linda) erza

Decía jellal sonrojado

**Erza ** no hables

Y a si los labios de erza se iban a juntar con los de jellal pero de pronto jellal no dejo que se acercaran

**Jellal ** no puedo

Y jellal salió corriendo directo a nuestra mesa en donde también teníamos un problema ya que la súper cerveza de cana-san fue confundida y con jugo y bebida por Natsu-nee y Lucy-nee

**Natsu **pequeña nina donde estas

Decía Natsu borracho y mareado

**Nina ** estoy al frente tuyo Natsu-nee

**Natsu **ah sí ya te veo

**Lucy ** natsu jajajajjajaj

Decía nuestra rubia también borracha

**Natsu** de que te ríes lu-chan

**Lucy **desde cuando le copias a Levy jajajajja y me acabo de dar cuenta de algo

**Natsu ** qué?

**Lucy ** tienes el pelo rosa jajajajaja eso es tan poco varonil

**Natsu ** queeeeeee con que poco varonil eh

**Lucy ** si poco varonil

**Natsu **quieres ver lo varonil que soy

**Lucy **Tal vez

Decía nuestra chica con una sonrisa picaresca

Pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras llego jellal

**Jellal **Natsu debo irme de aquí

**Natsu **jajajajaj jellal an pasado años

**Lucy **Siglos sin verte mystogan

Decían ambos riéndose

**Jellal **Ustedes también noo

Decía jellal un poco decepcionado

**Nina **buenas noches n_n

**Jellal** a si tú eras por la que paso todo esto

**Nina ** eto creo que si

Un pco apenada

**Jellal **Gusto en conocerte soy jellal pero aquí me dicen mystogan

**Nina ** gusto en conocerte jellal-san

**Jellal** creo que solo me diras jellal cuando estemos en el gremio si

**Nina **por qué?

**Jellal** cuestiones legales

**Nina **?

**Jellal **como sea creo que tu hermano y Lucy tuvieron suficiente por hoy

**Nina **Creo que si

**Lucy **mi no estar cansada mi no querer ir a casa

Haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita

**Natsu ** yo tampoco además mi casa esta en ruinas

**Jellal **verdad mejor vamos a la de Lucy

Pero en ese momento una espada rasgo la camisa de jellal

**Erza ** nadie me rechaza dos veces

**Jellal **corran

Cojiendo a nina a Natsu y a lucy

Y así nos fuimos del gremio cuando llegamos a la casa de Lucy-nee acostamos a lucy-nee y a Natsu-nee pero algo paso cuando iba a dormir con ellos vi que jellal-san estaba triste a sí que quise hablar con el

**Nina** jellal-san esta triste

**Jellal** por que lo dices

**Nina** se te ve triste

**Jellal **ya veo bueno creo que soy muy evidente

**Nina **me dirás que paso

**Jellal **ok pero en la sala

Y así jellal son y yo fuimos a la sala

**Jellal ** veras nina le hice cosas terribles a erza y aun así erza me quiere pero no quiero ser descarado después de todo lo que hice no quiero que simplemente con un te amo se resuelvan las cosas

**Nina **jellal-san no es por molestarte pero eso es decisión de erza no importa lo que le hiciste su amor puede más que el odio y el resentimiento

**Jellal** puede que tengas razón pequeña nina

**Nina **por eso la próxima vez que la veas dile que la amas

**Jellal** como no podría hacer eso

**Nina **bueno que tal algo como Erza pude haberte hecho daño pero perdonarías a alguien como yo

**Jellal ** pues no suena como mal la idea oye para ser tan pequeña eres muy sabia

**Nina** gracias n_n leía mucho novelas de romance cuando estaba con ignel

**Jellal **ah con que eso fue

**Nina** me pregunto cómo sería un bebe de erza-san y jellal-san sería bastante lindo

Decía esto mientras tenía una cara súper kawai

**Jellal** bebes Pero que dices ( un bebe con erza seria una niña de peño azul muy fuerte) pero en qué demonios pienso

Muy sonrojado

**Nina **es que eso decían los libros que los enamorados eran felices y tienen muchos hijos

Decía nuestra chica poniendo una sonrisa 100%

**Jellal **me pregunto qué clase de educación tuviste

**Nina **porque lo dices?

**Jellal **bien ya va siendo como hora de dormir a sí que a dormir

**Nina **ok dormiremos en el sofá

**Jellal **creo que no me gusta esa idea

**Nina ** y por qué?

**Jellal** una pista tiene el pelo rosa

**Nina ** vamos es que no te quiero dejar solo un hombre deprimido y solo puede hacer locuras

**Jellal **(más de lo que tú crees) bueno ya que haz lo que quieras pero te apuesto a que me despiertan de un golpe

**Nina **Natsu-nee seria incapaz de hacer eso

**Jellal **Espero que tengas razón

**Fin del flash bang**

**Jellal **Ves te lo dije conozco a este idiota sabia que me golpearía

Decía jellal acusando a nina

**Nina ** jamás pensé que Natsu-nee fuera así

**Gray ** ya listo ya se libro de culpas jellal y se mostro que no era loliconero me pueden decir que carajos paso para los que nos quedamos en el gremio

Decía nuestro ice boy con la chica de la juvia abrazando su brazo muy cariñosa

**Lily ** yo les contare que fue lo que paso con los que se quedaron en el gremio

**Gray **Pero muévete y resúmelo por que el que escribe esta historia ya se está cansando y quiere terminar este capitulo

**Lily **ignorando lo último lo que paso resumiendo fue así

Luego de que Natsu se fue erza se puso a llorar y decidió beber la cerveza de cana y luego peleo con gray que también tomo la cerveza de cana por que natsu la tomo y no quería perder ante el algo así lo corto y juvia vino corriendo y le paso una sabana luego de eso juvia que también estaba borracha por que como gray bebe juvia también bebe se agarro con erza pero como ambas estaban borrachas no utilizaron magua si no que se agarraron a golpes comunes y erza en uno de sus ataques rasgo todo el vestido de juvia a sí que grey tomo la sabana y se llevo a juvia y como que se iba quitando la ropa o algo a si mientras tanto en otro lado laxus se puso a jugar cartas con mira que también estaba borracha y quien perdida se quitaba una prenda y así terminaron en ropa interior y gaziel y levi ni idea de donde están

Dijo el pobre gato a una velocidad aceleradísima

**Charlet **Eso si que fue resumir

**Happy **aye

**Lily ** "jadeo" si bueno ahora si me disculpan tengo que desmallarme

Y así el pobre gatito cayó al piso con sus ojos en blanco

**Continuara**

Bien hasta el lunes gente XD

**Yo ** definitivamente no tienes nada más que hacer Hiciste 1837 palabras No se supone que hoy entregan notas

Cállate yo nunca me aprecias TT_TT y además me recordaste que hoy es un día triste

**Yo ** bueno mientras este deja de llorar me toca decirles un adelanto para el próximo capítulo en el próximo capítulo un poco de gale entre otras cosas como Natsu y compañía le explicaran a nina se donde vienen los bebes XD cada uno a su estilo y si este capítulo te pareció largo espera a ver el próximo XD

De verdad hare eso Bueno si yo lo dice Sayonara n_n nos vemos el lunes


	5. De donde bienen los bebes

Konichiwa mina san como estan espero que bien n_n bien por fin les traigo el capitulo 5 espero que lo disfruten

**Yo** eres tan dulce que empalagas a la gente

Y eso es un cumplido o un insulto

**Yo **dejémoslo así empiezas?

**De donde vienen los Bebe?**

Bien luego de la explicación de lily todo volvió a la normalidad en el gremio de las hadas pero faltaba algo realmente importante por hacer y eso era

**Mira **bien querida nina ya que te unirás a nuestro gremio donde deseas que lleves el emblema de fairy tail

**Nina** bien mmmm ah sí Donde llevas el tuyo lucy-nee

**Lucy **en la muñeca derecha

**Nina** y tu onichan

**Natsu **en mi hombro derecho

**Nina** en este caso la quiero en mi brazo derecho

**Mira **ok

Y así mira y su sellador mágico le marcaron la insignia del orgulloso Fairy tail

**Nina **genial pero sabes mira-san como funciona ese sello

**Mira **con magia

Decía la maga evadiendo la pregunta

**Nina** a bueno

**Mira **si jaja (gracias a dios no se puso a preguntar mas a mí también me gustaría como funcionan estos sellos)

**Nina **mira Natsu-nee ahora soy parte de fairy tail

Decía con orgullo la ahora nueva maga del gremio

**Makarov **oh una nueva recluta

**Nina **kiaaa un enano

**Makarov **como que enano acaso no sabes quién soy

**Nina** un enano de las montañas que vino a pedir dinero

**Makarov **jajajajajaj te uniste a este gremio y no sabes quién soy

Decía riendo el mago veterano

**Natsu** nina pues veras este enano de las montañas es el maestro del gremio

**Nina** ah lo siento maestro makarov soy nina dragneel

Decía disculpándose

**Makarov** oh con que dragneel que interesante así que Natsu tienes una hermana o una hija ?

**Natsu**Como se te ocurre Viejo es mi hermana

Decía Natsu sonrrojado

**Makarov** ok Natsu uno se va un día y ya sales con una hermana esta juventud de hoy en dia

**Natsu **pues eso paso

**Nina ** bien Natsu-nee

**Makarov **bien fue un placer creo que me iré a descansar un rato el viaje fue largo y aburridor ah si se me olvidaba bienvenida Nina desde hoy eres una maga de fairy tail

Y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el maestro del gremio le dio la bienvenida a una nueva maga

Pero luego de esto Natsu decidió mostrarle su casa a nina Pero tranquilos chicos le pidió a Lucy que la organizara un poco antes de ir

**Nina **genial con que a qui vives Natsu-nee

**Natsu **a si es esta es mi casa

Mostrando todo los recuerdo que Natsu a adquirido en sus diferentes misiones

**Nina** es genial Natsu-nee mira hay muchas cosa Wow es un vestido de maiden ?

**Natsu** ah sí verdad eso es de Lucy lo tengo por qué fue lo que uso el primer dia que hicimos un trabajo juntos

Decía sonriendo muy feliz

**Nina** wow eres genial Natsu-nee (genial Natsu-nee se lleva muy bien con Lucy-nee estoy segura que algo pasa entre ellos debe ser genial estar enamorado o verdad si ellos se quieren mucho tal ves tengan bebes y eso significa que sere tia eso es asombroso) me pregunto cómo serán

Decía la pequeña dragon slayer haciendo caritas cuando decía esto

**Natsu** oe nina estas aquí Que estas balbuceando

Decía Natsu intentando sacar a nina de sus pensamientos pero de pronto tocaron la puerta

Y cuando abrieron no era otra si no que nuestra maga estelar

**Nina** Lucy-nee okarini

**Natsu** hola lucy

**Lucy** hola pequeña nina como adoro que me digas nee

En ese momento agarro a nina y empezó a abrazarla

**Natsu** Genial veo que se llevan bien

Decía Natsu sonriendo

**Lucy** creo que sí, sabes Natsu siempre quise tener una hermanita

**Natsu **pues ahora la tienes

Y en ese momento ambos rieron olvidándose de todo

**Nina **Kawaii que bien se ven juntos

**Lucy **que estás diciendo nina

**Natsu ** es verdad que dices

Ambos ruborizados

**Nina **es que desde que llegue a qui vi que los dos se llevan bastante bien

**Lucy ** pues si nos llevamos bien pero no creo que sea en el sentido que tú crees nina

**Nina** me pregunto cómo serán sus bebes deberán ser definitivamente una lindura

**Na/lu **Pero que estás diciendo niña

Ambos muy ruborizados a más no poder

**Nina **Eh que pasa

**Natsu **veras nina eso no se lo puedes ir diciendo a si como así

**Lucy** si escucha a tu nee-san

**Nina** por que en las novelas que leía siempre en el final decía tuvieron muchos hijos y vivieron felices para siempre

**Natsu** qué demonios le pasaba a ignel cuando te dio esos libros

**Nina** pero a un así ustedes tienen un romance no es así

Decía un poco inocente

**Natsu** eto no estamos saliendo (todavía)

**Lucy ** si no lo estamos (todavía)

Ambos dijeron esto ruborizados a más no poder

**Nina ** ya veo bueno que lastima hacen buena pareja

**Natsu **si eso es una lastima

Dice nervioso Natsu y muy bajo

**Nina** bien nee-san tengo que preguntarte algo

**Natsu ** que seria

**Nina ** es algo que ignel no quiso responderme

**Lucy ** (deberá ser algo que tenga que ver la magia de dragón slayer)

**Nina **Natsu-nee de donde vienen los bebes?

Y esa pregunta dejo en blanco tanto a lucy como a Natsu

**Happy **y ahora como saldrás de esta mi querido Natsu

**Nina** happy-san desde cuando estás ahí

**Happy **es genial que me llamen san Aye

**Natsu **happy alguna idea de cómo decírselo

**Happy **ni idea Natsu

En ese momento Natsu mira a Lucy

**Lucy** a mi no mires que no sé qué decirle

Decía nerviosa la maga

**Natsu **pues veras pequeña nina cuando dos personas se quieren mucho un bebe es traído al mundo y luego se lo encuentra un dragón y lo cuida

**Lucy** eso no tuvo sentido Natsu

Dijo gritando la rubia

**Nina **con que de ahí salen

**Lucy **cof Creo que debo decirte la verdad veras nina los bebes vienen

En ese momento nina estaba viendo a lucy con sus ojos más inocentes

**Lucy** de un pájaro que las parejas los contratan para que les traiga un bebe se tiene que dar un postal y ella luego trae al bebe

Dijo rindiéndose nerviosa

**Natsu **lucy creo que tenemos que hacer algo no podemos dejarla haci

**Nina ** ya se le enviare una postal a al pajarotote

**Natsu ** ves

**Lucy ** ya se le diremos al maestro que le explique

y asi Natsu , Lucy y los demás fueron al gremio pero se encontraron de camino al gremio a juvia y grey

**Natsu** ya sé qué bueno que te veo gray

**Gray **que pasa Natsu

**Natsu **nina pregúntale a tu amigo gray lo que me preguntaste

Decía riéndose el peli rosa

**Gray **oe Natsu me dices que pasa aquí

**Nina** gray-sama de donde vienen los bebes

Otra ves nina dejando fuera de base a nuestros personajes

**Gray ** eto Pues veras como decírtelo Veras ah ya sé Cuando una pareja se siente sola y se aman mucho Dios pone un huevo de dentro de la pansa de la mujer y luego de eso nace un bebe

Y así gray Felizmente salió del paso

**Nina** ah por eso tienen la pansa grande

**Juvia **gray-sama todos tenemos que saber la verdad de algún día

Y asi juvia intento decirle la verdad a nina

**Juvia **Veras nina que tanto sabes de los bebes

**Nina** que son bonitos

Con su carita súper kawai

**Juvia **veras nina eta los bebes llegan al mundo por que

**Nina **si

**Juvia **no puedo juvia no puede es tan kawai

**Nina**me eh confundido mucho mas

Haciendo pucheros

**Natsu **perdón es que quería ver la cara de grey cuando le preguntaras

**Nina** Juvia-sam como si tu y gray tuvieran un hijo como seria

Y otra vez nina haciendo que los magos de fairy tail se supersonrojaran

**Juvia ** un bebe de gray-sama y mío

Y asi juvia se imagino tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo

**Grey **pero que le pasa a la Descendencia de ignel (pero como seria) Que demonios estoy pensando

**Natsu ** te Dejamos Querido de juvia-san XD jajajja

**Gray **maldito Natsu

Y así Natsu nina y Lucy llegaron a el gremio

**Natsu **Bien nina busquemos al maestro o a mira para que te diga

Y así Natsu se puso a buscar por todas partes hasta que encontró a mira

**Natsu **mira necesito un favor

**Mira ** y que seria

**Natsu **pues veras nina me izo una pregunta un poco incomoda

**Mira **a si y que te pregunto

**Natsu **nina dile a mira lo que me preguntaste

**Nina** pues es como la tercera ves que lo digo pero mira san de donde vienen los bebes

**Mira **ven conmigo nina

Y asi mira se lleva a nina para su explicación

**Natsu** jajajaj no crees que nina es un poco interesante lo que dijo nina

**Lucy ** si verdad jajaj Natsu que clase de chicas te gusta

Diciendo un poco nervioso lo ultimo

**Natsu **pues solo alguien que me quisiera

Un poco sonrojado

**Lucy **ah si

Vamos Natsu ya casi lo logras

**Natsu** cállate narrador no ves que estoy en algo importante

Ah si

Cuando de pronto Natsu se tropezó con un insecto

**Natsu **maldito narrador

Sobándose la cara

Veras Natsu puedo golpearte cuando quiera o puedo ayudarte tu eliges

**Natsu ** ok ya en que es que íbamos

A si retomando la historia

**Natsu **bien creo que me ire por hay

**Lucy **si adiós

Y así ambos tomaron caminos distintos (maldito Natsu y uno ayudándole)

Y cuando Natsu volvió nina ya estaba como decirlo con cara de Que escucho la verdad

**Natsu **y como te fue mira te lo dijo

**Nina **si ya se TT_TT Creo que esperare un pco

**Natsu **jejej bueno mira es explicativa

**Nina** me dijo muchas cosas pero bueno ah Lucy-nee

**Natsu ** se fue

Un poco deprimido

**Nina **bien nastsu nee daré una vuelta por el gremio sola

**Natsu **ok me boy

Y asi nina se fue del idiota que no sabe hablar con una chica

**Natsu ** jodete narrador

y Natsu le cayó un rayo

Natsu carbonizado

**Natsu ** no volvamos a pelear

A si me gusta Natsu bien que iba a si nina estaba en un lugar del gremio

**Nina **bien tengo que hacer algo para que lucy y Natsu se confiesen

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento por la que era la más kawaiosa del gremio

**Wendy **nina te sucede algo

**Nina ** ya se Wendy ayúdame

**Wendy** ok pero a que

**Nina** a unir a mi oneechan con lucy

**Wendy **ok

**Nina **pero aun así no podemos hacerlo solas ya se tu el de aya

Señalando a un chico

**Chico **eh si

**Nina** como te llamas

**Romeo ** ah si me llamo romeo

**Nina ** romeo me ayudaras en una mision del amor

**Romeo ** ok y por fin salgo en el fic

Con cara de felicidad

Ah romeo por fin salió

**Happy ** Nina nosotros los exeedos te ayudaremos

**Nina ** si seremos el escuadrón Cupido

**Continuara **

Bien en el capitulo siguiente El escuadrón Cupido podrá lograr su cometido?

**Yo **por qué golpeaste a Natsu

Ah por pendejo

**Yo **creo que te pasas

Bien como sea lean el próximo capítulo el escuadrón Cupido los esperara

**Yo ** sabes dijiste la verdad este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior

Tranquilo yo el que sigue será corto n_n


	6. Escuadron Cupido

Comenasai gente por hacer el mal uso del nii y nee pero me siento feliz que me corrijan eso significa que están atento a mi fic ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o corrección póngala no se repriman ya saben este es mi primer fic y quiero aprender n_n

**Yo** bien ignoren al que escribió esto y Damos paso al capítulo de unas ves

Por qué dices eso yo TT_TT

**El Escuadrón Cupido **

**Nina** Bien gente Esta es la situación que tenemos en nuestras manos Natsu-nii le gusta Lucy-nee y viceversa pero ambos no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso esto conlleva a que ambos se sientan frustrado a sí que quiero que sean honestos con ellos mismos a si ustedes me ayudaran

Decía la chica que ahora era capitán del escuadrón Cupido y decía las cosas como si estuviera dirigiendo una operación militar en conjunto

**Wendy** está bien eso aremos me gusta la idea pero porque tenemos que usar esto

Señalando sus ropas que eran prendas del tipo militar con camuflaje urbano un poco avergonzada

**Nina **ah eso es sencillo da un toque de emoción a la misión bien en lo que íbamos les contare mi plan apenas les diga sus nombres claves

**Happy** aye

**Nina** gracias happy-san Para Wendy tu nombre clave será nekita

**Wendy** nekita?

Decía la chica confundida

**Nina** si nekita te gusta

Decía la pequeña sonriendo

**Wendy **no me esperaba ese nombre pero Bueno es solo por esta misión

Decía con un poco de flojera la chica

**Nina **romeo tu nombre clave será Amo te quedo claro

**Romeo ** espera un momento amo eso sueno un poco como decirlo Echi (ósea que Wendy me tendrá que decirme amo – escena en la cabeza de romeo- Wendy si amo) Espera que estoy pensando

Decía romeo un poco avergonzado

**Nina** lo siento los nombres no se cambian romeo

Decía moviendo su dedo en señal de no

**Wendy** y yo que creí que hoy sería un día tranquilo

Decían un poco decepcionada la pequeña dragón slayer

**Nina** bien Lily tu nombre clave será tropical

**Lily** de tantos nombres cools que puedes darme y me llamas a si

Decía con su mano en su cara

**Nina** lo siento lily los nombres no se cambian y tampoco se rembolsan bien el siguiente es happy tu nombre clave será ave azul

**Happy** eye

**Nina** si ven happy no replico por su nombre y tu charlet tu nombre clave será duquesa Te quedo claro

**Charlet **si no hay otro que podemos hacer

**Nina** yo seré mama dragón bien listo ahora el plan nos reuniremos exactamente a las 1500 horas en la puerta del gremio

**Romeo ** pero el reloj solo tiene 24

Decía romeo confundido

**Nina **romeo así se dicen en el lenguaje militar las 3 de la tarde veras en el leguaje militar las horas son continuas y van desde las 0000 hasta las 2300 horas

Explicaba Nina como toda una experta (Nota"jajaj es genial tener un padre militar")

**Romeo** y como sabes todo eso?

**Wendy** si como lo sabes

**Nina** jijiji pues veras leí un libro escrito por un tal tonny clansy y ahí aprendí varias cosas (Nota"de verdad existe este escritor y si escribe libros militares") pero bien dejando de lado eso a qui va el plan Veras logre conseguir unas entradas para una inauguración de un festival en plaza de magnolia a sí que esto haremos invitare a Natsu-nii y Lucy-nee diciéndole que quiero ir con ellos pero le diré que no puedo por estar haciendo una misión con ustedes y luego aremos que pasen cosas que hagan que se confiesan es un plan imbatible

Decía la chica con aires de grandeza que creía que su plan era perfecto y si errores

**Wendy ** de donde sacaste las entradas

**Nina** tengo mis contactos

**Wendy** ok no pregunto mas (crei que no avia salido nunca como demonios consiguió esos boletos)

**Nina ** listo gente nos vemos a las 1500 horas

**Romeo** si es verdad que te entiendo en el reloj son las 2:58 o sea que ya van a ser las tres

**Nina** bien ni modo que empiece el plan ah sí casi se me olvida tomen esto

Dándoles unos comunicadores

**Romeo ** y estos qué son ?

**Nina** son lacrimas de comunicación las usaremos para comunicarnos entre si

**Wendy** déjame adivinar tienes un contacto

**Nina** si bien dispérsense

Y así el escuadrón Cupido se desplego para encontrar su objetivo llevar a cabo su misión su

**Wendy** Nina encontré a Natsu

**Nina** cual Nina? Nekita esta es una misión recuerda tu nombre clave y el mío

Replicándole la "capitana" XD

**Wendy** ok? Eto mamá dragón

**Nina **te recibo Nekita

**Wendy** veo a Natsu caminando

Decía escondida entre las hojas

**Nina** bien en donde esta

**Wendy ** está en una banca en el parque al parecer esta solo

**Nina** entiendo nekita saldré para haya enseguida

**Wendy** mama dragón

**Nina** si

**Wendy ** Se puede saber por qué hablamos por el comunicador SI ESTAMOS AL LADO

**Nina ** jajjaja –risa nerviosa- eto pues oniichan se va tengo que detenerlo

Y así Nina salió del arbusto y fue a encontrarse con Natsu

**Nina** Natsu-nii

**Natsu** a hola Nina como estas

**Nina** bien quería decirte algo

**Natsu** en cuanto no sea una pregunta de las tuyas di lo que sea

**Nina** van a inaugurar un Festival en la plaza de magnolia y me preguntaba si podías acompañarme

Decía la chica lo más tierna posible

**Natsu** claro pero y esas ropas

Decía Natsu señalando el traje camuflado de nina

**Nina** ah esto es quería probar nuevos estilos

**Natsu** nah niñas de hoy en día

**Nina** ok Natsu-nii te veré a las 7 en el festival

Y así Natsu se fue lo que significaba que solo faltaba Lucy y el plan de nina podía empezar en otra parte

**Romeo ** ves algo Happy

**Happy ** nada no veo nada

**Romeo ** donde estará lucy

Decía un poco con flojera nuestro pequeño del gremio

**Nina** los oigo chicos pero no escucho sus nombres claves

Decía nina por su comunicador

**Romeo ** a si digo ave azul encontraste algo

**Happy** no nada jajajja Amo jajajja XD

**Romeo ** NO TE RIAS

**Charlet ** creo que veo a Lucy

**Happy** bien hecho duquesa

**Lily **creo que está saliendo de una tienda

**Nina** bien ave azul, amo, Duquesa y tropical Díganme su posición mamá dragón ira enseguida a y nekita también

**Lily** están en un pasaje comercial al norte de su posición apresúrense que ya se va

**Nina** tranquilo tropical soy una dragón slayer de todas maneras

Y así nina salto con todas sus fuerzas y uso las alas de dragón de fuego para llegar más rápido

**Nina ** jamás subestimen a una dragón slayer

Decía victoriosa la chica

**Lily ** Lucy se dirige a donde estas en estos momentos

**Nina** gracias tropical te ganaste tu kiwi del dia

**Lily** wiiii kiwi

Y asi como dijo lily Lucy llego a donde estaba nina

**Nina** Lucy-nee

Decía la chica al encontrarse con su objetivo

**Lucy** Nina-chan que haces por aquí

**Nina** paseando por la ciudad pero tengo que pedirte un favor

**Lucy** mientras no tenga que ver con tus preguntas cualquier cosa

**Nina **Que interesante le hice la misma pregunta a Natsu-nii y me respondió casi lo mismo ustedes sí que están conectados

Decía la chica muy feliz con la última frase

**Lucy** que esas solo son suposiciones tuyas

Decía la chica un poco ruborizada

**Nina** bien el hecho es que están conectados

**Lucy** que graciosa pero bueno cual era ese favor que querías pedirme

**Nina** Lucy-nee me acompañarías al festival que van a hacer

Diciendo la chica con su carita de Onegai n_n

**Lucy** si lo dices con esa cara es imposible decirte no

**Nina ** bien te veré a las 7

**Lucy** y esas ropas

**Nina** probando nuevos estilos

**Lucy** un dia tenemos que ir de compras

**Nina** si n_n

Y así el plan comenzó el plan de Nina veremos cómo resulta todo

**Nina **Bien gente comencemos el plan

**Todos ** Hi

**Nina ** bien comencemos

Y así nina y el escuadrón Cupido se pusieron en marcha y en ese momento lucy y Natsu ya se habían encontrado en su lugar de destino

**Natsu** hola Lucy

**Lucy** hola Natsu a sí que nina también te invito

**Natsu** si Pero parece que se está retrasando

**Lucy** seamos pacientes ya llegara Por qué no nos sentamos en esa banca?

**Natsu** buena idea hagámoslo

Y así Natsu y Lucy se sentaron y esperaron a nina pero lo que ellos no sabían es que nina ya había puesto en marcha su plan Cuéntanos nina que vas a hacer

**Nina** con gusto verán ya que ellos están solos hare que pasen cosas entre ellos a sí que desplegué a mi equipo para crear situaciones románticas por todo el festival es un plan imbatible

Gracias por tu explicación nina bueno pero lo que nina no sabía era que su plan ya empezaba a fracasar

**Natsu** creo que nina se quedo dormida o algo asi no lo crees

**Lucy** puede ser creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla en el gremio

**Natsu** si debemos irnos

En esos momentos nina decidió hacer un movimiento rápido

**Nina** noooooo no pueden irse ya se Mama dragon llamando a amo responde amo

**Romeo** a qui amo –sonrrojado- que necesitas

**Nina** deten a mi onii-chan dile que no pude ir porque me fui en una misión con Wendy pero para ayer ah y dile que quiero que se divierta con Lucy-nee

**Romeo ** entendido iré de inmediato

Y así romeo salió de su escondite y salió rápidamente a buscar a Natsu

**Romeo ** Natsu-niii

Decía llamando el chico corriendo

**Natsu** ah romeo que haces a qui

**Lucy** Romeo hola

**Romeo ** Natsu-nii tengo algo que decirte

**Natsu** claro Pero primero porque estas usando esa ropa?

**Lucy** ahora que lo pienso ese estilo ya lo había visto

**Romeo** ah esto es quería probar un nuevo estilo

**Natsu** como que me entraron las ganas de cambiar mi estilo

**Lucy** si a mí también

**Romeo **como sea vengo aquí para decirte que nina no pudo venir porque se fue a una misión con Wendy y los gatos

**Natsu** a que lastima yo quería que fuéramos juntos en su primera misión

Deprimido con un aura negra

**Lucy** tranquilo Natsu debió tener sus razones pero ahora que asemos

**Romeo ** ah si nina me dio estas entradas y me dijo que se divirtieran mucho

**Natsu** bueno sería un desperdicio no usarlas

**Lucy** si ah ya se romeo por qué no vienes con nosotros

**Romeo **lo siento tengo que hacer otras cosas que se diviertan

**Natsu ** es una pena pero bueno a dios romeo

**Lucy ** si adiós romeo

Y asi romeo salió rápido de escena y volvió a su posición actual

**Romeo **mama dragón los objetivos están listo

**Nina** entendido amo procedemos

En otro lugar

**Natsu** bien creo que deberíamos entrar

**Lucy** si

Y así entraron en el lugar

**Lucy** wow hay muchas puestos es genial

**Natsu ** si es genial ahora que deberíamos hacer primero

Y ese fue el interruptor que encendió el plan

**Nina** ave azul, tropical y duquesa rápido empiecen la primera fase

**Happy ** aye

**Charlet ** está bien comenzamos

**Lily **listo

Y así el quipo perfectamente camuflado se dispuso a moverse

**Natsu **no se qué hacer (esta es tu oportunidad debemos decir que debemos hacer algo genial) ah ya sé porque no comemos algo (porque soy tan idiota TT_TT)

En ese momento una silueta arrebato el bolso de Lucy

**Lucy ** ahh mi bolso

**Natsu** tiene que ser muy estúpido para hacer algo así

Enseguida Natsu salió corriendo como loco para alcanzarlo

**Lucy **Natsu te ayudare Yo te abro puerta de la doncella Virgo

**Virgo** a sus ordenes hime

**Lucy** llevame a donde esta Natsu

**Virgo **enseguida

Y asi virgo cargo a lucy y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Natsu pero la misteriosa sombra tiro el bolso justo en un salón de baile

**Natsu** lo encontré

Pero en ese momento fue llamado por nuestro amigo lily el cual estaba en su forma de batalla disfrazado como un camarero y con una peluca y gafas

**Camarero(Lily)** señor viene por el concurso de baile

**Natsu** no y no nos hemos visto antes?

**Camarero(Lily) **le aseguro que no señor

**Natsu** en ese momento Natsu empezó a olerlo ah sí es verdad no nos hemos visto

**Camarero(Lily) **(buen trabajo nina XD)

En ese momento lucy y virgo llega

**Virgo** llegas hime

**Lucy ** gracias virgo

En ese momento virgo desapareció

**Natsu ** ola lucy

Toma entregándole el bolso

**Lucy** Natsu gracias y ese quien es

Señalando al encubierto lily

**Camarero(Lily) **Bien vengan conmigo

Llevándose a Natsu y lucy

**Natsu ** suéltame

**Lucy ** a donde nos llevan

A si lily llevo a Natsu y a lucy a la pista de vaile

**DJ** bien llegaron los últimos concursantes comencemos este Concurso

**NA/LU** queeeeeeeeeee

**Continuara **

Bien infinity Espero que no te leas este capítulo en 3 minutos XD jajajja

**Yo** te pasaste 2000 y péguele de palabras

Si a si es que estaba inspirado Bien gracias por leer este testamento XD próximo capítulo El equipo Cupido se topa con meivis

Ah si Infinity me puso en un comentario que era chica Pero no lo soy mi ser chico Gomen si les di una idea equivocada mía n_n Tranquila no me enoje con ese comentario Solo me sorprendió un poco

**Yo** ves te lo dije esa imagen da mucho que pensar

Si pero me gusto mucho bueno espero que hallas disfrutado mi super capitulo y nos vemos en otra ocasión n_n ** Sayonara **


	7. Planes de contingencia

Bien como estoy retrasado no hare comentarios XD a pero esta vez tome en cuenta algunas sugerencias que me dijeron n_n Gracias por ayudarme n_n

**Planes de contingencia **

**NA/LU: **queeeeeeeeeee

**Dj:** no queee, si no siiiiiiiiiiiii

**NA/LU:** eso no tiene SENTIDO

Pero bueno luego de que se dieron cuenta que todos estaban bailando una música un poco suave no les dio más remedio que hacerlo.

**Natsu:** bueno no hay opción –tomo a Lucy en y empezó a intentar guiarla-

**Lucy:** está bien –ella simplemente se dejo llevar por Natsu-

Mientras la pareja bailaba al son de la música suave y tranquila no evitaban sentirse nerviosos el uno con el otro pero a un así lo disfrutaban.

**Natsu:** no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas así que si me equivoco perdóname

**Lucy:** tranquilo no lo haces nada mal

Pero fue este justo momento en donde las cosas se pusieron mejor ya que nuestra rubia puso su cabeza en el pecho de nuestro querido Natsu

**Natsu:** (no te pongas nervioso)

**Lucy:** (su pecho es tan cálido)

Pero en otra parte celebraban dichosos que el plan de mama dragón salía a la perfección

**Lily:** mamá Dragón el plan va como dijiste todo sale perfecto

Decía dicho el agente encubierto

**Nina:** Tropical gracias. Bien gente celebremos que mi oniichan y mi neesan por fin están siendo sinceros con ellos mismos y a todos gracias por ayudarme

Decía muy feliz la pequeña dragón slayer

**Romeo:** jejjeje de nada

**Wendy:** Nina-chan fue un placer

**Happy: **AYE. Nina me ahorraste hacer esto más adelante

**Charlet: **yo solo seguí a Wendy pero me alegro por Lucy y Natsu

Y así el escuadrón Cupido gozaba de un trabajo bien hecho pero el destino les pondría una encrucijada

**Dj: **bien espero que les gustara la primera ronda ahora la segunda

Al decir esto el dj rápidamente puso una música que ya no era suave si no que puso una canción del tipo electrónica

**Lily: **mamá dragón tenemos un problema

**Nina:** que pasa tropical

**Lily:** el dj cambio la música

**Nina: **!QUEEEEE¡ Tropical has algo enseguida

**Lily: **Bien no hay de otra –sacando su espada- lo siento dj nada personal

**Nina:** no debe haber otra forma

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile los dos magos no sabían qué hacer con esta nueva música

**Natsu: **Cambiaron la música (maldito dj mataste el momento)

**Lucy: **si creo que lo hicieron y ahora qué hacemos? (TT_TT dj malo)

**Dj:** pareja numera 15 Descalificada –señalando a Lucy y Natsu- Piérdanse Quiero decir fuera de la pista

Y como dijo el Dj Natsu y Lucy abandonaron la pista de baile bastante decepcionados

**Natsu:** bueno fue bastante Divertido no lo crees Lucy

**Lucy:** si fue bastante entretenido (ahh yo quería seguir bailando)

**Natsu:** a donde quieres ir ahora?

**Lucy: **mmm comamos algo

**Natsu:** está bien

En otra parte se la estaban Bastante mal

**Lily:** mamá Dragón los objetivos se fueron de lugar que hacemos

**Nina:** cálmate tropical ya sé lo que vamos a hacer siempre se debe tener planes de contingencia

**Lily:** bien y cuál es?

**Nina:** ya estamos en eso mi querido tropical

En una heladería del festival

**Natsu:** porque helado no me gusta lo frio

Con su cara de enojado de siempre

**Lucy:** vamos Natsu no es tan malo y me entraron las ganas

**Natsu:** ni modo ya que

Un Camarero pasa a pedir su pedido

**Camarero:** les puedo pedir su orden

**Lucy:** me puede dar una copa grande de vainilla

**Camarero: **Una copa de vainilla aja- escribiendo- y para usted señor

**Natsu:** servilletas

**Lucy: **Vamos Natsu no seas quisquilloso

**Natsu: **ok un helado de chile

**Camarero: **ok saldrán en un momento

Y luego de eso el camarero se va

**Lucy:** ya hacen helados de chile?

**Natsu: **para que veas

Mientras tanto en la cocina

**Camarero: **una copa grande de helado de vainilla y uno de chile

**Heladero: **Aye

Ya saben quién es el infiltrado XD

**Heladero(Happy): **esto camarero que eso que está en el congelador

**Camarero: **donde –yendo al congelador- a qui no hay nada

Rápidamente lo tiran al congelador y cierran la puerta

**Charlet: **Fue fácil

**Happy:** bien hecho Duquesa

**Charlet: **Te tomaste lo de los nombres claves bastante en serio

**Romeo: **Bien como sea me disfrazarse de camarero

Romeo poniendo un bigote falso y traje de camarero

**Romeo: **listo

En la mesa Lucy y Natsu esperando

**Natsu:** ah como tarda

**Lucy: **Tranquilo Natsu creo que es un poco difícil hacer helado de chile

En ese momento nuestro camarero romeo aparece con una copa grande de helado

**Camarero(Romeo): **Tomen a qui tienen una copa grande de Malteada Dulce amor

Hablando con acento francés

**Natsu: ** un momento esto no fue lo que ordenamos

**Lucy: **espera un momento Romeo eres tu

**Camarero(Romeo): **eto mi no hablar españole madmuacel

**Natsu:** entonces como carajos conseguiste empleo

**Camarero(Romeo): **Me llaman en la cocina

**Natsu: ** no lo hacen

**Camarero(romeo): **solo come el helado

Y asi salió corriendo el camarero

**Natsu: **Para que sepas no habrá PROPINA

**Lucy:** eso fue bastante raro en especial por que se parecía a romeo

**Natsu: **no era romeo

**Lucy:** como estas tan seguro

**Natsu: **Elemental mi querida Lucy los niños no tienen bigote

**Lucy: **bueno creo que deberíamos comer un poco de helado

Viendo la copa que era grande tenía dos cucharas y dos pitillos llena de adornos de amor

**Natsu: **ok a ver como se come esto

Ambos ponen su boca en sus pitillos pero cuando sorben Lucy sale corriendo del local

**Natsu: **mmmm este helado esta delicioso

**Lucy: **Arde –corriendo- arde

En la cocina

**Charlet: **se puede saber que carajos paso

**Happy**: Crei que era helado de fresa TT_TT

**Charlet: **Idiotaaaaaa

**Romeo:** no peleen mejor sigamos a Natsu-nii

Natsu saliendo del local Tras de lucy

**Natsu:** Lucy Regresaaaaaaaaaaa

**Lucy:** Me arde mi lenguaaaaaa

Hasta que llegan a una fuente y lucy se dispone a beber de ella

**Lucy: **refrescante

**Natsu: **Lucy no salgas corriendo de la nada

**Lucy: **lo siento

Mientras tanto mamá dragón le seguían pasando cosas malas a sus planes

**Nina:** ahhhh y ahora que hacemos

**Wendy: **calma Nina tranquila algo se nos ocurrirá

**Nina: **Nekita cómo es que me llamaste –Enojada- No te oigo bien

**Wendy:** a si mamá Dragón –nerviosa- Se me olvido

**Nina: **Pero Tranquilo nekita a un tenemos un plan mas

**?: **ohh que bonito traje

**Nina:** kyaaaa como llegaste hasta aquí

**?: ** Yo soy Meivis gusto en conocerte

**Nina:** pero eso no dice que haces aquí

**Meivis:** es que me gusto tu traje y quise verlo

**Nina:** ah eso es Que estamos en una misión secreta

**Meivis: **enserio quiero intentarlo

**Nina:** ok tomo esto-dándole un vestido camuflado y una lacrima de comunicación- Bien tu nombre clave será Ada

**Meivis: ** wow genial bien que misión estamos haciendo

**Nina: **ayudando a mi oniichan a confesarse

**Meivis:** eso suena genial y como funciona eso del nombre clave

Luego de que Nina explico cómo funciona el escuadrón Cupido

**Meivis: **ahhh bien Mamá Dragón Tengo un plan

**Nina: **Bien dilo Ada

**Meivis:** hagamos que vean lo fuegos artificiales juntos

**Nina: **suena bien pero no van haber fuegos artificiales

**Meivis:** entonces hagamos algunos

**Nina: **me gusta esa idea –activando el comunicador- Amo, Wendy necesitamos su ayuda veamos en la plaza principal el resto lleven de alguna forma a mi oniichan a la plaza principal

**Todos: **Ok

Y como lo planeo Nina todos tomaron sus posiciones los gatos lograron de alguna forma llevar a Natsu y Lucy a la plaza principal y ay Nina, Wendy, Romeo y Meivis comenzaron con su show

**Nina: **Bien comencemos

Y así todos comenzaron a usar sus más grandes y Vistosas abilidades haciendo que el cielo nocturno de Magnolia Se viera tan hermoso

**Natsu: **Sugoe mira que hermosas luces

**Lucy: **si están Hermosas

En ese mismo momento los dos se miraron y sintieron que en el mundo no había nadie más

**Lucy: **Natsu

**Natsu: **Lucy

Pero lamentablemente lo único que hacían era mirarse y esto no le gradaba a nuestra "Capitana"

**Nina:** no puede ser Natsu-nii

En ese momento Nina salió corriendo hacia la espalda de Natsu y lo empujo que provoco que Natsu y Lucy terminaran besándose

**Natsu: **(Natsu esto esta pasando por fin XD)

**Lucy:** (ya era hora Natsu :P)

Y así Natsu y Lucy estuvieron en un momento mágico que parecía que nunca iva a terminar las luces el ambiente era algo hermosamente perfecto y todo debido al Escuadrón Cupido

**Nina: **salió todo a la perfección escuadrón hoy hicimos un gran trabajo

**Todos:** siiiii

Pero en ese momento Wendy vio algo que la dejo un poco impactada

**Wendy: **esos son –pellizcándose- auch no es un sueño

Y no era para más al ver que eran gaziel y Levy también viendo los fuegos artificiales tomados de la mano

**Continuara **

Ok Gente gomen si el capitulo fue corto es que sinceramente me cojio la tarde TT_TT gomen por publicarlo un dia después la primera vez que me atraso TT_TT


	8. Merecemos una Explicación

Volví a hacer comentarios si n_n bien primero Gracia por sus comentarios son bastantes Inspiradores y si eres nuevo leyendo mi fic Divierte leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo Sin más el capitulo numero 8

**Merecemos una Explicación **

**Wendy: **mama Dragón Algo pasa –alterada- Necesito que te vengas para acá

**Nina:** que pasa Nekita suenas alterada además mi oniichan todavía no termina su beso

**Wendy: **Nina Dragneel Cállate y escucha a tus mayores

Decía la chica con un tono de voz autoritario y bastante rudo

**Nina: **Si señora TT_TT

**Wendy: **Perdón por eso Nina-chan no era mi intención pero el hecho es que tienes que venirte para acá

**Nina: **ok

Y así Nina aprecio el beso de Natsu y Lucy un poco más y luego de eso rápidamente emprendió la retirada a donde estaba Wendy

**Wendy: **Nina no hay tiempo que perder solo mira esto

**Nina:**No puede ser esos Quienes son?

**Wendy: **ah sí verdad que eres nueva en el gremio decirte un poco de ellos el de pelo alborotado se llama Gaziel y la chica linda de pelo azul se llama Levy

**Nina: **ah sí verdad ya me tope con Gaziel pero ahora que lo pienso la chica de pelo azul no lo golpeo cuando iba decir una idiotez

**Wendy:** Si exacto pero esos dos aunque siempre que parezca que algo va a pasar Gaziel lo derrumba

**Nina: **A sí que algo tuvo que pasar en este tiempo que no los vimos

**Wendy: **Si verdad Levy es mi amiga tenemos que saber cómo le hicieron

**Nina: **ya se pues preguntémosle pero no ahora destruiríamos el momento

**Wendy: **ok esperaremos y luego hablamos con el resto del grupo

A si dejaron sus arbusto y salieron a caminar un poco y disfrutar del festival

**Nina: **mmm Wendy creo que no te estado tratando con respeto

**Wendy: **a que te refieres Nina-chan

**Nina: **pues tú llevas siendo más tiempo siendo una dragón slayer por eso te diré desde ahora Wendy-sempai

**Wendy: **Sempai-sonrojada- eto yo una sempai

**Nina: **si n_n seamos amigas Wendy-sempai

**Wendy: **Tonta si ya somos amigas

Decía la chica peli azul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y nuestra pequeña "capitana" le contestaba con una sonrisa aun mayor

**Nina:** ah sí verdad hay mucha gente podríamos perdernos a sí que dame tu mano –dándole la mano- Vamos rápido

**Wendy: **Como –sonrojada a más no poder -Eto Nina no deberíamos

**Nina: **por qué? Tiene algo de malo Somos amigas no n_n

**Wendy: **Esta Bien –tomando su mano- Bien así no nos perderemos-sigue sonrojada- (Esperen un momento no teníamos la lacrimas de comunicación)

Y así en medio de la gente las dos chicas tomadas de la mano se perdían entre la multitud pero lo que no sabían era que dos personajes ya las habían detectado

**Natsu: **Lucy esas no eran Wendy y Nina

**Lucy: **En realidad se parecían mucho

**Natsu:** A mi nariz no la engaña nada esas eran Nina y Wendy

**Lucy: **Seguro

**Natsu:** si además están usando ese "nuevo estilo"

**Lucy: **a Si verdad. Pero eso no Resuelve el hecho de que por qué Nina estaba Aquí Creí que se había ido a una misión con Wendy

**Natsu: **es verdad mmmmm ah Ya se tal vez su misión tenía que ver con este festival

**Lucy: **No lo creo

**Natsu: **porque lo dices

**Lucy: **si ese fuera el caso nos habría pedido ayuda ya que estábamos en el área

**Natsu: **Tienes razón. Ahora que lo pienso Viste como se estaban Viendo

**Lucy:** a que te refieres Natsu

**Natsu: **Se estaban sonriendo la una a la otra de manera muy feliz y se tomaron las manos Sabes lo que significa Lucy

Decía Natsu con su cara más detectivesca

**Lucy: **Que Nina y Wendy se hicieron amigas

**Natsu: **No lo entiendes Lucy no viste como se miraban y como andaban agarradas de las manos que no lo ves

**Lucy: **Natsu me estas asustando

**Natsu: **déjame que te explique Que es lo que está pasando

**Explicación De cómo Natsu ve la situación **

Veras Lucy cuando Nina se separo de nosotros fue directo a donde estaba Wendy y esto paso

**Nina: **hola Wendy como estas

Y ella lo decía como la su cara mas moe e inocente

**Wendy:** Hola Nina sabes eres muy linda Nina-chan

Decía esa pequeña roba hermanas intentando Seducir a mi linda hermanita

**Nina: **detente Wendy mi hermano no nos dejaría

Decía intentando resistir la tentación mi dulce hermana

**Wendy: **vamos Nina Dejemos a ese peli rosa solo dile algo como que nos fuimos a una misión y Tengamos una cita

**Nina: **Esta bien pero

Y ahí Wendy pondría su dedo en sus labios y diría

**Wendy: **shhh Hablas demasiado

**Fin de la explicación**

**Lucy: **Natsu estamos hablando de Wendy sabias

**Natsu: **Ni madres a qui ocurre algo raro

**Lucy: **jejejje Natsu no crees que te estás pasando (genial me besa me dice algunas palabras bonitas y luego se vuelve un hermano sobre protector TT_TT)

Decía un poco aburrida la joven maga

**Natsu: **a si verdad se me olvidaba tenía que hacer algo

En ese momento Natsu tomo a Lucy en sus brazos, la abrazo y dijo

**Natsu: **Lucy que la luna sea testigo que desde hoy tu eres mía (Genial Dije algo realmente genial XD)

**Lucy: **Natsu yo (Genial Espero que este no sea un sueño)

Y en ese momento Natsu junto sus labios con los de Lucy y se dejaron llevar por el momento

**Natsu: **bien ahora habiendo aclarado mi mente Vamos tras Nina

**Lucy: **si

Aun un poco tonta por el beso

Mientras tanto nuestras chicas estaban paseando por el festival tranquilamente

**Wendy: **Nina puedo hacerte una pregunta

**Nina: **Si Wendy-sempai

**Wendy: **porque dijiste que nos cogiéramos de las manos si tenemos las lacrimas?

**Nina: **eto me dan miedo las multitudes

**Wendy: **ah como que te dan miedo las multitudes?

**Nina: **como siempre estuve con igneel por eso me pongo nerviosa siempre que hay mucha gente a mí alrededor

**Wendy: **Ah eso era Tranquila estoy contigo (aunque quiera parecer mayor no hay duda que aun es una niña pequeña)

Pero en ese momento vieron aGaziel y a Levy jugando en un estante y nuestra querida Wendy pensó en un plan

**Wendy: **ya se Nina Espiemos a Gaziel y a Levy a ver qué pasa

**Nina: **si hay que hacerlo

Y asi las chicas empezaron a observa que pasaba con la ahora nueva pareja del gremio

**Wendy: **parece que están jugando tiro al blanco

**Nina: **ah sí es

**Wendy: **creo que no le logra dar a nada

**Nina: **Para ser un Dragón slayer Tiene bastante mala Puntería

**Wendy: **creo que se volvió loco y esta disparándole a todo con la arma

En ese momento una bala de goma fue directo a donde estaba Nina

**Wendy: ¡**Cuidado!

En ese momento Wendy se lanzo donde Nina y quedaron una enzima de la otra

**Wendy: **estas bien Nina-chan

**Nina: **Si Auch Gaziel debe aprender a hacer la cosas bien

**Wendy: **Verdad jajaj

**Nina: **jajajajaj

Pero justo en ese momento Natsu estaba viendo lo que pasaba

**Natsu: **alguna prueba más Lucy

**Lucy: **No crees que esto es una cruel coincidencia del destino

**Natsu: **¡NO! Wendy se trata de robar a mi hermanita Pero no la dejare

El semblante de Natsu cambio a uno más serio

**Lucy: **Natsu Creo que la locura por fin te carcomió el cerebro jajajajja XD

**Natsu: **ríete lo que quieras yo se que aquí pasa algo

Mientras tanto con Nina y Wendy

**Nina: **parece que Gaziel se disculpo con Wendy

**Wendy: **si Verdad

**Nina: **espera creo que si nos hacemos halla podremos escucharlos

Y como dijo Nina ambas fuero un poco más cerca de Gaziel y Levy para oír que sucedía

**Wendy: **oigo algo

**Levy: **Porque siempre tienes que destruir todo a tu paso Gaziel

**Gaziel:** Eso fue porque el juego estaba arreglado si

**Levy: **y por eso tenias que ponerte a dispara como loco

**Gaziel: **Es que –sonrojado- El que atendía estaba intentando coquetear contigo y eso no me gusto

**Levy: **Gaziel te pusiste celoso

**Gaziel: **Que querías que hiciera No quería que me robaran mi preciado Tesoro

**Levy: **Gaziel

En ese momento Levy salto y le dio un Gran beso

**Nina: **Como cuento de hadas

**Wendy: **Tranquila Nina si haces mucho Ruido se darán de cuenta

**Nina: **Pero Kyaaaaaa Que lindos se ven juntos

En ese momento nuestro dragón de metal se percato del ruido

**Gaziel: **Quien dijo Kya

**Nina: **nos Van a descubrir

**Wendy: **Tenemos que hacer algo ah ya se

En ese momento corrieron del lugar y en una esquina cogieron una chaqueta y se ocultaron con ella pero se ocultaron de tal forma que si no mirabas bien parecía como si se estuvieran dando un beso

**Wendy: **Listo creo que ya no nos ve Gaziel

**Nina: **Wendy-sempai

**Wendy: **si

**Nina: **de quien es la chaqueta

**Wendy: **Tranquila Nina no la robaremos luego de que esto termine seguimos el olor de la chaqueta y se la devolvemos a su dueño

**Nina: **estamos en una posición un poco vergonzosa Sempai

**Wendy: **no me hagas pensar en eso quieres TT_TT

Pero como era de esperarse Natsu ya las había visto y al malinterpretar la escena Natsu se quedo sin palabras

**Natsu:****-**

**Lucy: **oe Natsu que tienes

**Natsu: **N ni nii naaaa mi mi raaaa

Hablando entre cortado

**Lucy: **No te entiendo

**Natsu: **Miiii raaaa

**Lucy: **qué?

En ese momento Natsu Toma la cabeza de Lucy y la pone fijamente en donde están Wendy y Nina

**Lucy: **No es posible esto tiene que ser alguna Confusión Natsu

**Natsu: ¡**Confusión! Ahora veras Wendy que te pasa por meterte con mi hermana

Enojado y Lledó a donde estaban Nina y Wendy pero en ese momento Lucy lo detuvo

**Lucy: **Deja de hacer escándalo Natsu se lo que sea que pase en el gremio se les preguntara

Pero Nina y Wendy se percataron de eso pero lo único que pudieron ver fue a Natsu siendo tomado de la cintura por Lucy

**Nina: **ah pero que lindos

**Wendy: **es mejor que nos vamos de pronto nos descubren

Y en ese momento salieron a correr pero naturalmente fueron perseguidas por Natsu y Lucy

**Natsu: **Venga para acá

Lucy cargada por virgo

**Lucy: **Nina Venga

Pero Nina y Wendy seguían corriendo

**Wendy: **nos están persiguiendo

**Nina: **Claro que no solo quieren hacer ejercicio

**Wendy: **ah pues si tu lo dices

Pero no tardo mucho para que las Dragón Slayer se toparon con la pareja que seguía que esta también se echo a correr

**Gaziel: **Enana no hay tiempo

Y así Gaziel toma en sus brazos a Levy y sale corriendo

**Levy: **que pasa aquí

**Gaziel: **Nos están persiguiendo

Y así estuvo la Carrera hasta que se llego al gremio Y la puerta fue destruida por Gaziel seguido por Nina y Wendy en segundo lugar y en último a Natsu y Wendy

**Na/Ni/Ga: **ME pueden decir que hacían en el Festival

**Continuara **

A que los deje esperando XD bien gente lamentablemente creo no estoy seguro pero El lunes no podre escribir el siguiente capítulo Razón me voy de viaje Pero vere que puedo hacer n_n espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado


	9. Como sucedió Esto

Hola gente como están espero que bien n_n primero aclarar que en el capitulo anterior me equivoque 2 veces con el nombre de los personajes estaba Tarde y casi me dormía por eso esos pequeños errores TT_TT pero ya lo arreglare n_n

**Yo: **Pequeño confundiste el nombre de Lucy con el de Wendy y también el Levy con el de Wendy

Pero eto eso fue porque estaba de tarde

**Yo: **Gracias a dios no confundiste a gray con Natsu

TT_TT

**Yo: **y Porque Con Wendy a caso no me digas

Que

**Yo: **Eres loliconero :o

Púdrete yo TT_TT uno comete un error y ya lo joden

**Yo: **Esto se hace un poco Largo así que empecemos

**Como sucedió eso **

**Natsu: **Tu pequeña Roba Hermanas No me importa lo que digas nadie se me mete con mi hermana sin que yo lo autorice

**Wendy: ¡**AH! Pero que dices Natsu

**Lucy: **Wendy no será que pasaste mucho tiempo con Chelia. No tiene nada de malo que tenga gustos extraños pero Natsu está un poquito sobre protector pero si de verdad te gusta Lucha por ella Wendy

**Natsu: **Pero que Dices Lucy la estas alentando

**Wendy: **Pero que está Pasando aquí Porque dicen esas cosas

**Nina: **Vamos Levy Cuéntame cómo Fue que sucedió como fue que este Chico se te confeso o Tal vez te aburriste y por fin le dijiste algo

**Levy: **ah De que hablas Nina eres un poco pequeña para estas discusiones

**Gaziel: **Enana De pelo violeta Mete en tus asuntos

Decía Gaziel en una mescla de ira y Sonrojo

**Nina:** Ah pero que kawai esta sonrojado. Sabes Levy es un chico guapo si lo vemos de una manera, Tienes mucha suerte n_n

**Levy: **ya basta Nina (pero tiene razón Gaziel es un buen chico n_n)

Ya si estuvieron discutiendo cosas irracionales como irracionales hasta que Makarov se metió y detuvo lo que se convertiría en una Guerra

**Makarov: **Se me CALMAN en este instante

**Todos: **Si maestro

**Makarov: **Bien porque están discutiendo en medio del gremio se podría saber

**Natsu: **Wendy se quiere robar a mi hermanita y no la dejare

Decía Natsu con una cara combinada de ira y tristeza

**Wendy: **esperen por qué Dices eso Natsu

**Natsu: **Tu sabes porque TT_TT

**Makarov: **ok a qui pasa algo raro Pero bueno los siguientes

**Nina: **Gaziel y Levy están saliendo y no me quieren decir Como se confesaron

**Ga/Le: **No es así

**Makarov: **Ya iba siendo como ora no lo crees Gaziel

**Gaziel: **AHhhhhh

**Levy: **ahora que lo pienso que hacían ustedes en el festival

Señalando a Natsu y Lucy

**Lucy: **pues esto veras

Pero en ese momento Natsu se entrometió

**Natsu: **Estábamos en una Cita. Desde ahora ella es mía y yo soy suyo

En ese momento todo el salón del gremio se quedo en silencio hasta que makarov hablo

**Makarov: **jajajajajja por fin te estás haciendo un hombre Natsu

**Natsu: **Gracias viejo

**Lucy: **Natsu pero como Demonios lo dices tan fácil

**Natsu: **jejejje

**Makarov: **bueno ya que está Resuelto lo de Natsu, mmmm Sigues Nina

**Nina: **si

**Makarov: **Porque tienes esa Ropa?

**Nina: **Ahh es porque quería Probar nuevos estilos

**Makarov: **ah pues listo Resolviendo lo de Nina lo que sigue es

Pero en ese momento Natsu Interrumpió a Makarov

**Natsu: **Ese no es el problema Viejo

**Makarov: **Bien entonces cual es el problema

**Natsu: **Esta pequeña y disque inocente niña –señalando a Wendy con su dedo- se estaba robando a mi hermanita las vi Besándose

**Wendy: **Queeeeeee

Grito Wendy pero fue ignorada completamente por Natsu y Makarov

**Makarov: **En serio Las vieron

**Natsu: **a si es viejo

**Lucy: **Tengo que decir que si maestro

**Makarov: **Ósea que Wendy es de esa clase de chicas –el maestro se quedo pensativo- Bien cómo fue que nuestra Wendy pues le paso esto

**Natsu: **pues veras debió pasar algo como esto

**Modo mente Pervertida de Natsu**

**Nina:** Wendy-san no deberíamos hacer esto

**Wendy: **tranquila solo déjate llevar

**Nina: **Pero

**Wendy: **calla

Y en ese momento beso a mi hermanita

**Makarov:** Bueno si lo dices así ti como que tiene sentido

**Nina: **Noooooooooooo eso no paso por qué piensan cosas tan terribles –decía la chica con ya lagrimas en los ojos

**Makarov:** Es verdad Wendy no podría

**Wendy: **Maestro –con una voz bien dulce

**Makarov: **Si uno se esperaría que si Wendy fuera Yuri la primera persona que le creería que le gustara seria Chelia

**Wendy: **MAESTROOOO

**Natsu: **Déjame decírtelo a si no me importa si es un hombre o una mujer incluso si es una de mis amiga tendrá que vencerme primero así que Prepárate

**Wendy: **Bien me canse de no poder hablar lo que paso fue que Wendy, Romeo, Lili, Charlet, Happy y yo

Pero justo en ese momento Nina callo a Wendy

**Nina: **Salimos a ver el festival

**Natsu: **pero te vimos besar a Wendy

**Nina: **eso fue que tomamos un abrigo y nos ocultamos porque vimos a Gaziel y a Levy

**Natsu: **O sea que todo lo que vi fue obra de mi mente

**Nina: **bueno pues si Natsu-nii

**Natsu: **Soy un pervertido TT_TT con mayúscula

**Nina: **No es para tanto todos nos confundimos alguna vez Claro unos más que otros y otros más imaginativos que los demás

**Lucy: **pero porque dijiste que te ibas por una misión

**Nina: **Pues para darles privacidad

**Natsu: **Bien Wendy Lo ciento deje que mi mente diera vueltas como la de juvia XD

**Wendy: **No hay problema (aunque me asombre un poco )

**Lucy: **Vez Natsu debes ser más Tranquilo con tu hermana

**Natsu:** Es verdad Lucy estoy siendo un poco sobre protector

**Lucy: **No es como si el que te quitara a tu hermana entrara ahora mismo por la puerta del gremio

En ese momento un chico con el pelo corto y alborotado con ojos rojizos y un conjunto de ropa negra con algunos objetos metálicos atraviesa la puerta

**¿?: **Gaziel Redfox Lo necesito ahora mismo a qui

Grito el pequeño niño que debería tener como 12 años lo cual izo que nuestro dragón de metal se pusiera un poco furioso por la forma en cómo lo llamo

**Gaziel: **que quieres minidiota

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Ace y Metallica me dio esto

Y así el chico le paso una carta a nuestro dragón de metal

**Gaziel: **que dira a ver

Y asi Gaziel leyó el contenido y lo que decía la carta era corto

**Carta**

Querido Idiota este es tu hermano

Fin de la Discusión

Metallicana

**Gaziel:** Queeeeeeeeeeee

**Continuara**

Bien tres semanas sin publicar de seguro creerían que estaba muerto XD pero es que me fui de vacaciones forzadas y pues en donde estaba no había internet y no me dejaron llevarme la compu y pues una cosa llevo a la otra pero bueno le vuelvo a coger el ritmo escribir pero como ya entre a estudiar solo podre hacer un capitulo por semana que será como empecé todos los lunes n_n los quiere Silver Sonata


	10. Un chico con ganas de ser mas fuerte

Hola gente como están XD espero que bien bueno primero un disculpa por a verme tardado todo este tiempo XD es que no tengo compu Por cuestiones que me la quitaron XD pero aun asi estoy haciendo todo lo posible para poder escribir n_n bien Comencemos

**Un Chico con deseos de ser fuerte**

**Gaziel:** Metalicana ¡TU!

**Levy: **wo por lo que decía la carta parece que es difícil de hablar con tu madre

**Gaziel: **y que lo digas -Gaziel puso una cara de aburrimiento extremo- Fue una buena madre pero su actitud era un tanto molesta

**Levy: **a que te refieres?

**Gaziel: **como decírtelo –Gaziel pensativo- fue algo como

**Flash Bang**

Un día estaba hablando con Metalicana hace muchos años cuando vi una flor blanca y se la mostré

**Gaziel: **mira Metalicana una flor blanca que bonita

Y creo que fue porque Metalicana confundió las palabras y dijo lo siguiente

**Metalicana: **Si qué bonita flor negra

**Gaziel:** Pero Metalicana es blanca la flor

Grave error fue pronunciar esa palabra ya que Metalicana es demasiado terca y nunca admitiría una derrota

**Metalicana: **Me ESTAS CONTESTANDO?

Es voz con la que hablo jamás la podre sacar de mi mente

**Gaziel: **-Temblando- No señora solo digo que es blanca

**Metalicana:** jejejjejej –risa macabra de demonio de ultratumba trasnochado- mi querido Gaziel mi pobre y pequeño Gaziel está mal que me contestes

**Gaziel: **no lo hago pero es que la flor es blanca

Y justo en ese momento fue cuando las cosas se pusieron de verdad difíciles

**Metalicana: **Te lo buscaste, Se me va a esa roca y no vuelve a comer hasta que me la parta en dos y luego de eso me le da 3000 vueltas a la cueva

Metalicana hiso que ese día llegara al borde de la muerte es decir tenía 7 años Pero milagrosamente sobreviví cundo estamos comiendo me dijo

**Metalicana: **Ve lo que le digo cuando Metalicana dice negro que es

**Gaziel: **Negro

**Metalicana: **y cundo Metalicana dice que es blanco Que es lo que es

**Gaziel: **Blanco

**Fin de Flash Bang **

**Levy: **eso suena tétrico

**Gaziel: **si Metalicana es de cuidado pero buen ahora lo importante

En ese instante Gaziel miro rápidamente a Ace el cual seguía con su mirada postrada en Gaziel

**Levy:** Bueno como estas pequeño

Dijo nuestra peli azul con un semblante cálido muy maternal

**Ace: **eto bien señorita -sonrojado- gracias por preguntar

**Gaziel: **oe mocoso al parecer eres mi hermano o eso parece –cruzado de brazos- pero que es esa forma de hablar que tienes ten un poco de firmeza

**Ace:** si Gaziel-sama le prometo que me esforzaré para ser de su agrado

**Gaziel: **mm ah pues Gracias mocoso

**Ace: **Gaziel-sama por favor entréneme are cualquier cosa –haciendo un reverencia- por favor

**Gaziel: **oye no es para tanto mira todo el gremio nos está viendo

**Ace: **Como ordene Gaziel-sama –se levanta- bueno cuando comenzamos

**Levy: **hay eres tan lindo se nota que quieres mucho a tu hermano –se lansa y abraza a Ace- y ese nombre que tienes es tan genial

**Ace: **eto gracias –sonrojado- señorita

**Gaziel: **un momento

**Levy: **que pasa Gaziel –soltando a Ace- te duele algo

**Gaziel: **No nada solo tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano afuera

Y asi Gaziel salio corriendo al callejón del gremio con Ace luego de eso empezó el interrogatorio

**Gaziel: **mocoso aunque me caes bien dime de una vez –tomo de la camiseta y also a Ace- que quieres hacer con Levy

**Ace: **Levy?

**Gaziel: **No te hagas el inocente la chica de pelo azul con voz angelical que te estaba abrazando

**Ace: **ah esa chica pues nada

**Gaziel: **ya sé cuál es tu idea es endulzar a Levy y espera años hasta que no se vea mal y luego me quitaras a mi Levy

**Ace: **-con tono de voz fría- Gaziel-sama siquiera te oyes

**Gaziel: **Debo dejar de juntarme con lluvia algo de esa chica se me esta pegando

**Ace: **juvia?

**Gaziel: **olvídalo ahora porque quieres tan desesperadamente ser Fuerte?

**Ace: **eto prometes no reírte Gaziel-sama

**Gaziel: **no soy tu hermano no me reiré de la determinación de un hombre

**Ace: **pues –sonrojado- me da nervios hablar con las chicas es algo que no puedo controlar solo me sonrojo y no sé qué decir luego empiezo a actuar como un idiota enamorado, Por eso necesito ser más fuerte

**Gaziel: **ya veo –cara seria- me disculpas un momento

En ese momento Lily paso caminando y vio que Gaziel venia hacia el

**Gaziel: **Lily amigo ve hablar con Ace un rato -risa leve-

**Lily: **eh que te da Gaziel

**Gaziel: **solo aslo –risa acelerada- date prisa que no me aguanto más

**Lily: **ok

En ese momento Gaziel se fue corriendo como loco metió la cabeza en un barril y comenzó a reírse como loco

**Gaziel: **jajjjajja LOL jjajajajaj

En otra parte Lily y Ace hablando

**Lily: **y eso fue lo que paso en edoras

**Ace: **osea que te vuelves grande y recontra re fuerte?

**Lily: **si

**Ace: **y porque estas en esa forma

**Lily: **pues por las chicas te abrazan siempre es decir mírame soy todo abrazable

En ese momento llega Gaziel

**Gaziel: **bien de que estábamos hablando

**Ace: **te reíste verdad

**Gaziel: **No para nada

**Ace: **Gaziel-san hasta un sordo te escucho

**Gaziel: **eso es mentira

**Lily: **Gaziel amigo si lo hiciste

**Gaziel: **perdón Ace pero es que sonó tan patético

**Lily: **Habla el pendejo que se le tuvo que confesar Levy y se desmaño al escuchar eso

**Gaziel: **Pero como DEMONIOS sabes eso

**Lily: **Hablas dormido amigo

**Ace: **Gaziel-san –riendo alegremente pero con semblante frio - eres patético

**Gaziel: **Nooooooooooooooo TT_TT ya ni mi hermano me respeta

**Ace: **pero no importa Gaziel-san aun así necesito que me entrenes

**Gaziel: **ese es mi hermano -poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ace y arrodillándose para quedar cara a cara- Bien regresemos al gremio

**Ace: **si Gaziel-san

**Lily: **Porque presiento que este chico va traer muchos enfrentamientos

Ya de regreso en el gremio

**Natsu: **Oye es verdad que él es tu hermano?

**Gaziel: **a si es y es el hermano más fuerte que existe actualmente en el gremio

**Natsu: **Como que actualmente?

**Gaziel: **y yo que se a lo mejor Wendy termina con un hermano mayor o menor

**Wendy: **y qué sentido tiene eso

**Gaziel: **Por ejemplo que llegue un tipo a si a lo mero cool diciendo que eres su hermana menor a ver y se vería algo así como jellal

**Wendy: **Eso no pasara (pero si pasara sería algo interesante n_n)

**Natsu: **o te podrían dar a una bebe con una nota de Grandine diciendo que la debes cuidar y enseñarle magia de Dragón slayer XD

**Wendy: **Ustedes tienen una imaginación muy activa

**Nina: **Tranquila Wendy-sempai si eso ocurre yo te ayudaría a criarla ahh seria kawai

**Lucy: **Como que están pasando mucho tiempo con Juvia

En ese momento Grey y Juvia entran al gremio

**Gray: **porque hay tanta Conmosion

**Juvia: **si Juvia quiere saberlo

**Gray: **saben que no me digan apareció el hemano de alguien o alguien vino del futuro o algo asi

**Persona del gremio: **Oye gray eres clarividente?

**Gray: **no solo ya lo veía venir

En ese momento miran los dos a Ace

**Gr/uvia: **Por cómo se viste es hermano de Gaziel

**Todos: **A si es

**Lucy: **Cierto ahora que lo dices como fue que terminaste aquí Ace-kun

**Ace: **eto -sonrojado- Pasaron cosas y pues –jugando con sus dedos- quería ser más fuerte

En ese momento un gran deseo de abrazarlo llego a la mente de Lucy acto el cual no pudo ser controlado e impulsivamente tomo a Ace entre sus brazos y empezó a abrasarlo

**Lucy: **Kiiaaaaa eres tan lindo y suavecito

**Levy: **Verdad que si

**Cana: **A ver déjame probar

Lucy deja de abrazar a Ace el cual es abrazado por Cana

**Cana: **hay sí que suavecito es

El pobre de Ace se estaba ahogando debido a la presión pero en un momento cana bajo hacia el rostro de Ace y dijo

**Cana: **oye chico te gustan las chicas?

**Ace: **eto -sonrojado a mas no poder- pues si me gustan

**Cana: **Es una pena

Comentario que hiso que nuestro dragon de metal se saliera de quicio

**Gaziel: **oye tú que quieres de mi hermano

Pero en esos momentos Cana dijo algo que dejo al gremio sin palabras

**Cana: **Oye chico quieres ser mi novio –con una voz coqueta- te prometo que la pasaremos bien

**Ace: **…..

**Cana: **solo jugaba niño no te lo tomaste enserio o si

**Ace: ….**

**Cana: **oe Gaziel tu hermano no se mueve

En ese momento el gremio se percató que el pobre Ace estaba inconsciente

**Gaziel: **Que me le hiciste

Rápidamente Gaziel acomodo al niño en una mesa le trajo una sábana y pensó en una excusa en que darle cuando se despertara

**Lucy: **Cana te pasaste pobre niño

**Erza: **si lo hiciste debería darte vergüenza

**Cana: **y tu dónde estabas?

**Erza: **ah es que me escondí a ver si hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas pero nada paso a sí que decidí salir

**Lucy: **Erza-san

**Erza: **Si Lucy?

**Lucy: **se puede saber qué haces con esa cámara

**Erza: **fotografiando la naturaleza

Cana arrebato la cámara de las manos de Erza y saco la foto que estaba en ella la cual era la de Ace durmiendo

**Cana: **sí que eres una pervertida Erza

**Erza: **Te equivocas yo no soy así a demás no fuiste tú la que le dijo al niño eso

**Cana: **pero es que yo lo hice de broma XD que luego le pedirías que te llamara onee-san

**Erza: **Absolutamente ¡NO! (maldita magia de adivinación)

**Cana: **si lo que sea he estado sobria mucho tiempo me voy a tomar algo

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que Ace despertó

**Ace: **ah me duele la cabeza

En ese momento Natsu estaba mirando a Ace con la cara más maligna del mundo ("imagínense la de la Dragon Force")

**Natsu: **mmmmm

**Ace: **Eto hola Natsu-san

**Gaziel: **oe ya despertaste hermano

**Ace: **si oye Gaziel-san me dices como fue que me desmaye?

**Gaziel: **ah pues eso es mu sencillo un objeto volador no identificado te golpeo y te desmallaste

**Ace: **ya veo Pero no me duele la cabeza

**Gaziel: **ah es que eres resistente

**Ace: **Bien

**Gaziel: **Bueno me puedes Decir como terminaste aquí?

**Ace: ** ah sí fue algo más o menos así

**Continuara**

Ah Gomen chicos como lo avía dicho antes no tengo Compu y pues sin compu no se puede escribir pero hago lo mejor que puedo para seguir con mi horario n_n esperen el próximo capítulo los quiere **Silver sonata**


End file.
